A Masters Care
by Paranoidshadow
Summary: Decades before Tsukune and his friends were born the human race conquered and enslaved the many yokai species of the world. Now many years later we follow Tsukune in this alternate tale in the Rosario Vampire universe. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am paranoidshadow, Para for short. I'm very grateful for the kind and encouraging reviews. With this being my first story I will most likly be editing it constantly. I will not make any major changes to the plot but I do encourage you to go back and read it. Finally, having awakened at noon after writing this at four in the morning, I realize I spelt mokas name wrong... Yeah awkward.**

**Chapter one**

The boy ,Tsukune Aono, walked at a slow pace as he made his way through his family's large house. Yokai of all kinds passed him as he traveled to his fathers study, each charged with serving his family until they were sold or dead. The human race had conquered the many species of monsters decades before Tsukune had even been born. Through his history lessons Tsukune had learned that fifty years ago the monster races had all attempted to over throw the humans from their place as earths dominant species. To defend themselves the homo-sapiens adapted, they made an alliance with the yokais most shunned species The Witches. Together they created ways to control and enslave most if not all monster species. The Aonos had been at the head of this alliance. Tsukunes grandfather at the time was a small time business man dealing with precious metals, a good portion of the main components of all Witches spells. His grandfather had been the original creator of the idea to enslave the yokai race and had also been the first to put it into practice. This had lead to the Aono families great rise in social status and wealth.

Tsukune finally reached his fathers study and politely rapped on the door with his knuckles. A soft "enter" was heard from the other side of the oak slab and Tsukune quietly opened the door and slipped in silently. The room was adorned in soft stained wood colours and rich fabrics. Koji Aono sat behind his polished wood desk that he had inherited from his father, Kano, after he passed away in his sleep at the age of eighty-four. His wife and business partner, Kasumi Aono, stood just behind him. The two had met in university, Koji studying business and economics ,and Kasumi engineering. Together with Kojis business ability and Kasumi innovating the products, they had made their company , Aono Co. one of the most powerful and successful in Japan and a large portion of the world.

"You summoned me Father, Mother?" Tsukune addressing his parents in a polite tone. The senior Aonos traded a look before they motioned for him to come forward. His parents rarely called him to their office so he was quit nervous, shifting from foot to foot.

His father stood from his large leather seat and moved from behind the desk. He grasped his sons shoulders firmly. "Son, it is almost your seventeenth birthday and your mother and I wish to give you your present early." Kojis voice resonated through out the room for a moment before Tsukune could find the words to respond.

"W-well, thank you. This is unexpected." Tsukune stammered. The father let go of his sons shoulders and went to stand beside his wife before they both led their son to the living room adjoining the study.

"Tsukune, your father and I want you to have a greater sense of responsibility before you leave for university. So we decided to get you this." His mother opened the door to the living room to reveal a bound and gagged silver haired yokai. The girl kneeled on the floor by the window over looking the gardens. She wore a simple white t-shirt and black shorts that reached her knees. His mother walked around the couches in the center of the room and over to the girl. "You are going to take care of her and train her. You may train her to be what ever you wish, a body guard, a servant what ever, but your father and my thoughts on the matter are if you can not be responsible enough to take care of another living thing then you can't be responsible enough to take care of yourself." His mother said those words with such finality that Tsukune knew there was absolutely no way of getting out of this situation. He had heard of people taking yokai as pets but he didn't think he would ever have one himself.

His father suddenly threw a book at him, which he fumbled to catch, grasping the book he read the title." The Complete Guide to Monster Species for dummies: Vampire Edition." Tsukune read aloud, his eyes widening at every word. "Mother, Father you can't be serious." Tsukune exclaimed. "I can't take care of a vampire, I couldn't even keep the fish you got me for my tenth birthday alive for a month." The boy glanced nervously from his parents to the bound and gagged vampire and back again.

"Of course you can Son, seeing as she will be with you constantly." His father stated in a happy tone. His mother released the restraints keeping the girl kneeling and roughly pulled her to her feet by the silver collar around her neck. The girl shrank away from the touch but for the most part stayed still. His father lightly pushed him towards her. "Take her up to your room and your mother will bring her proper clothes in a little bit, we expect her to be presentable by dinner." His father said with authority. Dejectedly the boy grabbed the leash attached to the girls collar from his mothers hand and sluggishly walked to his room, the girl trailing behind.

They walked through the halls of Aono mansion until they reached a oak door with a bronze cast plaque reading 'Tsukune' in bold letters. He opened the door and walked inside. The room was spacious with a large window with a seat built in over looking Tokyo. On the right wall of the room there was a door leading to a adjoining bathroom as well as a doorless walk in closet. To the left was a canopy bed complete with curtains and a simple studying desk. The room seemed plain with its empty light blue walls, but it was home to Tsukune. "Well, erm..." He started uncomfortably. "I guess if I need to have you presentable for dinner you should probably have a bath." The girls eyes widened and started motioning to the book still pressed to Tsukunes chest with what little movement the restraints allowed. Glancing down in confusion at the piece of literature and then at the girl he slowly started to understand. Flipping to the index of the book he saw the section 'Bathing pg. 17'. Shuffling quickly through the pages he reached page seventeen. "Bathing" Tsukune read aloud. "when bathing a vampire always remember to dilute the water with some form of herbs or mixture or the water will cause an electrifying shock to the body." Tsukune placed the book open to the page on bathing on his bed before going into the bathing area of his room. "I'm sure I have some kind of herb stuff my cousin gave me somewhere." He rummaged through the cabinets searching for the elusive herbs not realizing his mother was right behind him holding a set of new clothes for the vampire.

"I see you at least decided to check the book before doing something." His mother stated, causing her son to slam his head into the counter in surprise. He howled in pain as his mother went back into the main room and placed the garments on his bed. "If you had bothered to look by the bathtub you would have noticed that I had herbs placed there." Tsukune came out of the bathroom nursing the sizable lump on the back of his head.

He scratched his neck sheepishly as he caught sight of the herbs. "Erm... Right." He quickly changed the topic. "Mother, how exactly do you take the restraints off?" Tsukune motioned to the silver coloured cuffs seamlessly wrapped around the vampires wrists.

His mother grabbed the girls restraints and placed her thumb and forefinger on either side of the metal bar connecting the cuffs together. "The restraints are DNA coded, only you, your father and I can remove the restraints. To do so place your fingers like this and squeeze for five seconds." After a few moments the metal started to flow away from the girls pale wrists and grew into what looked like a stubby wrench. "This is the cuffs dormant form, don't lose it." Kasumi placed the cuffs in the her sons hands before moving to the gag. "With this you just hold on to this piece of metal and the strap will come undone. All restraints are created with magical properties aimed at a species weak points. For example a vampire is vulnerable to silver ,it drains their demonic energy making them weak, we use silver to create the restraints because of that property. This how ever," Kasumi pointed to the collar wrapped tightly around the vampires neck. "Has a rune matrix that cause water shocks to happen if her demonic energy reaches too high a level." Tsukune watched the girls reaction to this information carefully. Before she just seemed very uncomfortable with how people were treating her but now her eyes showed despair at the fact that there was no escape with the level of yokai she possessed now.

"Thank you mother, I'll remember this." Tsukune place the restraints on his desk before walking his mother to the door.

"Good boy, now before I forget, there are some rules that apply to this arrangement. First: seeing as she is your pet you are to treat her like a pet, meaning you have to bathe her, feed her etcetera. Second: she is going to sleep in your room, a bed will be brought up over the course of dinner. And third: if she is not properly trained by the time you go to university she will be sent to be trained by Kyoko." As his mother listed off the rules both teenagers eyes got wider in horror and deep crimson flushed over their faces.

"M-mother, I-isn't it deemed improper to have a girl sleep in the same room with a boy if they're not married? Let alone have the boy bathe the girl." Tsukune protested wringing his hands so much they looked as though they would break. The vampire behind him agreed whole heartedly but said nothing. His mother just laughed and left without giving any further explanation or instruction. Tsukune hung his head. "Oh god, she's serious." Forcefully slapping himself out of the state of shock his mothers constant piling of stress had caused, he turned to the vampire. "Alright, what should I call you? I can't just say 'hey you' or 'vampire'. So, what's your name?"

The vampire bite her lip nervously, wondering if he was one of the masters that acted nice but then became cruel once they were alone. "My name is Moka." She stated simply.

"That's a nice name." Tsukune complemented. "I'm Tsukune." Looking at the clock on his sidetable he saw it was four in the afternoon, dinner was at five. "We need to get ready for dinner." Tsukune blushed at what that entailed." Well, seeing as my mother says I have t-to bathe you why don't I run the bath?" Moka just nodded uncomfortably. He quickly moved to the bathroom and starts running the water into the bath until it was full of moderately warm water. He added the herbs and as he went to place them back on the shelf he noticed a large towel placed innocently on the top shelf. Getting an idea he grabbed the large towel and went into the main room. "Moka? I have an idea." The vampire perked up at his voice lifting her head from staring at the floor ,she listened intently." My mother says I have to bathe you but she never said how. If I just wash your hair or something while you wear this towel and then leave the room it would still count as bathing right?"

Moka mulled over the idea for a moment before nodding. It was most likely the least awkward option out of many. "Alright, I guess that will have to work." Tsukune smiled and handed her the towel.

"Go get in the water then call when your ready, alright?" The vampire sighed and nodded before going into the bathroom and closing the door. While Moka got ready for her bath Tsukune selected his clothes for dinner. His parents were having a few of their Witch associates over to discuss business plans. He had a feeling this was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo, Christmas has been great! I now have a satchel, Indiana Jones has one. Merry Christmas, Happy Hunukkaha ,have an amazing Kwanzaa, or what ever people celebrate.**

Chapter two

The bath had been as awkward as Tsukune had expected. He entered the bathroom after Moka had called for him. He found her huddled in the tub, water up to her shoulders, the towel wrapped tightly around her body. He averted his eyes in embarrassment. Snatching his melon scented shampoo from its place on the counter. Tsukune gulped. "Are you okay with smelling like fruit?" He joked trying to make the situation less uncomfortable. Her lips twitched into a small smile and she nodded her head in consent.

After washing her hair as speedily as humanly possible Tsukune vacated the area faster than a werewolf on caffeine. He entered his room and changed into the clothes he had chosen. Black slacks with a pristine white dress shirt and a dark indigo silk vest. As he tried to decide which tie would suit the outfit best he heard a small sound coming from the bathroom "M-master, could you pass me my clothes?" Tsukune turned to see a single crimson eye watching him from a crack between the door and frame.

"Of course, and you don't need to call me master, just Tsukune when we're alone." He carefully handed her the garments through the opening. When she stepped out of the bathroom his breathe caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Before the bath her hair had been a dull silver colour, now it had a sheen only a vampires hair could possibly have. The dress his mother had brought was black and fit Mokas form perfectly. Snapping out of his stupor he quickly asked "um, red or blue?" Holding up the ties to shoulder height. Moka looked at him warily. He knew what she was thinking. "Come on, it's not like I'm going to get mad at you for giving your opinion."

She seemed to visibly relax after that statement. "Red, if you choose blue it may clash with the indigo of your vest."  
Tsukune nodded as he tied the tie around his neck. Surprisingly he didn't tie it as horribly as he thought he would.

"I need to tell you how dinner will work." Moka was surprised when his tone became all business. "My family is having some business partners over for dinner, which means we have to be present, if it was a normal day I would eat in here with you. When we go into the dinning hall you will walk two paces behind me and when I sit down you will stand behind my chair to the left. Alright?" Moka nodded in slight shock. For a person who had never owned a pet yokai before he certainly knew the protocols. "Hmm, we should probably go down now, the guests should be arriving." As they entered the hallway Moka fell in step behind Tsukune. After a short walk they reached the top of the grand staircase that lead to the main hall. Without warning Tsukune jumped and slide down the banister laughing all the way down. Landing he finally noticed one other person in the room. "Hello Yukari, how is the inventing going?" When Moka came to the base of the stair case she noticed her master laughing, sprawled on the floor, while being assaulted by a short humanoid creature screaming "TSUKUNE!" In the second she spent wondering if she should help him the two had gotten off the floor and turned to toward her. "Moka, this is Yukari one of my parents business partners children and one of my best friends."

Yukari proceeded to slap Tsukune on the back of the head. "Dummy, I'm your only friend let alone best." He grinned sheepishly at the statement. "And to answer your question my inventing has been going great. I've been helping my Mom in the lab, helping to create a controlling device for trolls. Because we don't have one all we can do is keep them sedated and then they are just a waste of space, and don't even get me started on the amount of sedative needed to keep them under ugh!" Tsukune chuckled as Yukari went on to rant about the amount of sedative was enough to drop fifteen charging elephants.

"We should probably head to dinner, also Yukari, this is Moka. She was given to me by my parents as an early birthday gift." Yukari bounced over to Moka and started examining her with a practiced eye.

"Wow, Tsukune she is waaaaaay to good for you." Yukari laughed as she continued to bounce around the room. Tsukune fake pouted in hurt.

"Yukari, that's mean." He whined with a joking undertone. Yukari only laughed and bounced toward the dinning hall. Moka and Tsukune could only watch her go as they laughed. "We should go." Tsukune motioned for them to start moving and they made their way to the dinning hall. "Remember, don't speak unless spoken too. My parents are not as relaxed with the rules concerning pet yokai as I am." Moka nodded nervously in affirmation as they entered the dinning hall to see a small group of people on one end of a very long table. The mahogany table could hold forty people but for tonight it only need to house ten, his mother and father, Yukaris parents, Yukari, four other Witches from his mothers R&D department and Tsukune himself.

"Tsukune, wonderful timing, I was just about to send for you." His father motioned for him to have a seat between himself and Yukari. The meal started soon after. The adults talked about business and Yukari and Tsukune made small talk about nothing in particular. After what seemed like hours of extreme boringness the adults finally moved to the sitting room.

"Sorry Yukari, it's getting late and I would like to retire for the night. Would you like me to show you to the guest room your family is staying in?" Tsukune said excusing himself.

"Nah, I'm fine, we stay in the same room every time we come here so I know the way. G'night Tsukune." Yukari traveled down the hall to the guest wing in her usual bouncy fashion as Tsukune and Moka made the trek up to Tsukunes room. Opening the door to his room and seeing a giant human sized dog basket beside his bed was not what he was expecting.

"I assume that's my bed then?" Moka inquired as she eyed the bow and lace adorning the top of the baskets little canopy. Tsukune could only blush.

"Er, yeah I guess so." Looking in the basket he noticed a set of crimson silk pajamas with 'property of Tsukune Aono' monogrammed to the front pocket. Before he could snatch them from sight Moka saw the lettering. "I swear to god I didn't ask for this." He said quickly. Moka could only look at him with a look of amusement. "What? I mean it!"

Moka grabbed the pajamas from his hands and walked to the bathroom to change. "I believe you, just asking, how long has your Mom been set on making your life awkward?" He thought about it for a moment before speaking through the door of the bathroom.

"Honestly I don't know. It's only been noticable recently. It was like once it was one month before my birthday, someone flipped a switch and she started setting me up on dates, forcing me to come to business meetings etcetera. Then my parents got me you, and you are fully aware of how that's going."

"All to well." Moka replied smoothly as she exited the bathroom. Placing her dress neatly folded in the miniature chest of drawers beside the basket, she then lay down on the soft cushions inside. "Good night Tsukune."

"Good night." The human replied. He quickly changed to his sleeping clothes in the bathroom before turning off the lights and pulling the curtains around his bed. Placing his head on the pillow he listened to the light breathing of the rooms other occupant until he drifted slowly to sleep.

Mokas' thoughts were traveling faster than the speed of light. She was laying in a dog basket, beside a humans bed, and she was previously mentioned humans pet. She was a noble vampire, not an animal. They were her prey, not her master. Could her life get any worse? At that moment she felt a sharp paralyzing pain in her stomach. Yes, her life could get worse. She forgot to ask Tsukune for blood before going to sleep. Now he was sleeping and she couldn't move because of the small amount of nutrients in her body. 'Crap.' After that last thought her vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**It is currently 12:49 am where I live and I am still on the Internet. Staying up this late is probably not healthy... Oh well, you guys and gals get chapter three and thats all that matters right? Anywho, someone asked in a review for Tsukune and Moka to date. Sorry ,but that will probably not happen. If it does it won't be for a while. Another review said that my chapters were short, I apologize for that. I have been writing this story in my IPods notes app because my computers screen crapped out just before I decided to start, in the notes app there is no word count (that I know of) and being a lazy teenager I am to lazy to add more once I upload the chapter as a file. So... Sorry. I hope everyone enjoys chapter three.**

Chapter three

Tsukune woke to the sound of laboured breathing. Groggily he sat up and looked at the flashing numbers on his digital clock. Just after three in the morning. 'What is that sound?' He thought sluggishly. Peeking through the gap in the curtains he saw no one, only Mokas basket. "Moka, are you alright?" He called. Adventuring from the comfort of his warm bed he went over to the basket and peered inside. What he saw scared him. Moka was curled tightly in upon herself. Her skin had become sickly pale and clammy, sweat created a slight sheen on her forehead. "Moka!" He exclaimed.

With slight difficulty he was able to get her out of the basket and on his bed. "Oh god what's happening? If I kill her in a day that's even worse than the fish!" Feeling her forehead he found no signs of a fever, if anything she felt colder than normal. "The book! Where is it? It should explain what's going on." Searching frantically he found it tossed haphazardly on the floor near the end of the bed. "Okay let's see bathing? No. Fang care? No. Here we go. Vampire illnesses."

He flipped through the book until he reached the proper page and started to read. "Vampires rarely become sick, but if not cared for properly they can develop symptoms of different human illnesses. One of the most common mistakes a new owner can make is forgetting to feed the vampire blood or not giving them enough." The book continued on to explain other causes for these symptoms to appear, but Tsukune had already found what he was looking for. "Oh shit! What have I done?" Flipping back to the index he searched for the Feeding section of the book.

Near the bottom of the page a section was titled 'Emergency Feeding'. It read: 'If there is no transfusion packets at hand it has been known for a master to give blood from their wrist to the vampire. To do this, carefully open the vampires jaws and place their fangs on top of a vein in your wrist. They should bite down on their own. To make them let go either use a disciplinary device such as a spray bottle full of slightly diluted water or simply grab the vampires lower jaw and press the pressure points shown in the diagram below.' Under the inscription it showed a diagram of a vampires jaws and where the points were.

Without thinking Tsukune pulled Moka on to his lap and maneuvered her mouth around his wrist. Like the book said she bite down on her own, but what the book forgot to mention was it felt like knives were being stabbed forcefully into his skin. Less than a second later he could feel blood start to leave his body. As if just tasting the blood made her stronger Mokas hands wrapped weakly around his arm, holding it steady. After a minute or two Tsukune started to feel light-headed. As he gingerly pried her mouth off his wrist he heard her whimper quietly. He felt horrible, if he had been a better master she wouldn't be going through so much pain. He wrapped Moka in a large blanket before searching his room for anything his parents may have left. It turned out, hidden behind his desk, in the corner was a mini fridge. Opening it he saw rows of transfusion packets full of crimson life-giving liquid. Grabbing a packet labeled AB+ he brought it over to Moka. Positioning her once again in his lap and leaning her head against his shoulder, he held the blood bag near her face. Mokas nose wrinkled cutely before her fangs snapped into the plastic bag. He could almost compare her face to a cats before it bite you. She drained the bag in a matter of minutes. He repeated this cycle with another bag before her breathing returned to normal and her skin became a healthy pale colour.

He leaned back into the pillows at the top of his bed, still holding the vampire close to his chest. Checking the clock he saw it was almost four in the morning. Absently he started running his hand through Mokas hair, it slide through his fingers like liquid silver. 'That could have been really bad, I- I could have killed her.' As his stomach felt as though it was being eaten by the guilt he felt Tsukune was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of purring. Looking down he saw a vampire, one of the most powerful and pride driven races of yokai, snuggled into his chest purring like a cat as he methodically petted her head. A small smile graced his lips at the sight. Leaning his head back against the headboard of his bed he quickly fell asleep to the sound of a vampires purring.

Moka couldn't move. Not because she was in pain, but because she was so damn comfortable. She couldn't remember after she had passed out the night before. Moka knew the human had given her blood some how or she wouldn't be alive. "Moka, time to wake up." No, she didn't want to get up, she was way to content to even think about moving. "Moka, wake up now." At that she felt an insistent shaking.

"Ugh, five more minutes." She groaned. A chuckle resonated around the room. The shaking stopped for a couple of minutes before she felt a pair of arms slide underneath her curled up body and pick her up. The arms carried her for a few seconds. Where were they taking her? She then felt cold water all around her. It obviously had herbs mixed in because it didn't hurt but it was still extremely uncomfortable none the less. She came up for air sputtering and very much awake. Opening her eyes she was face to face with a very amused Tsukune. "I told you it was time to wake up." He said in a sing-song voice.

She sent a wave of water his way, splashing him. "There are better ways to wake a person." She growled. The human just continued to laugh as he left the bathroom. Rolling her eyes she dragged herself out of the tub and drained the water. Moving into the bedroom she saw Tsukune talking with the little witch from the night before.

When she entered the room Yukari stopped talking and started to laugh. "Wow, what happened to you?" She said between fits of laughter. Looking down at herself she found that she was a hilarious sight indeed. Her hair was hanging, dripping, around her face and her pajamas were absolutely soaked.

"Someone thought they would get creative when waking me up." She ground out, glaring at Tsukune. At that Yukari fell into another fit of giggles, collapsing to the floor in mirth. Tsukune just looked around the room acting as innocent as a baby, or so he thought. In reality he looked like a child that had been caught with its hand in the cookie jar, and not just any cookie jar, the cookie jar that had a padlock and chains and a sign that said 'no children'.

"Ah, that was great." Yukari said as she wiped tears of laughter from the corners of her eyes. Getting up off the floor she turned to Moka. "Tsukunes mom sent me to deliver these to you." She pointed to the pile of clothes placed on Tsukunes bed. Nodding in thanks she grabbed the garments and quickly changed in the bathroom. The humans mom had sent another dress, in a shade of deep red this time, it almost matched her now drenched pajamas. After hanging the pajamas over the edge of the tub to dry she exited the bathroom.

"What are we doing today Tsukune?" Yukari asked just as Moka entered the room. The human thought for a moment.

"Seeing as I don't have any lessons today we can really do anything." Tsukune continued to ponder for a few more seconds. "We could go out to the gardens, how does that sound?" Yukari made a sound of agreement before grabbing Tsukune by the wrist and dragging him through the door and down the hall. The only thing Moka could do was follow them.

The morning had gone by rather quickly for the trio. They went down to the gardens and played a game of find the clumsy witches wand when Yukari accidentally dropped her wand in the gardens fast flowing artificial stream. They found it in the jaws of the estates cat. After they retrieved the wand, it now had a few extra teeth marks in it, they went back to Tsukunes room for breakfast. The boy kept a watchful eye on Moka, making sure she ate and had enough blood. They then went down to Tsukunes game room and played a fighting game on his Xbox. Surprisingly Moka beat both the human and the witch even though it was her first time touching a controller. Now they had decided to go to Tsukunes room for lunch. "Moka, wow, are you sure that was the first time you ever played on an Xbox, you beat my high score on your first try." Tsukune asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, we don't have Xbox where I'm from." At that they became silent until they reached Tsukunes room. Both Tsukune and Moka entered the humans room before they realized Yukari wasn't following.

"Sorry guys, my parents want me to have lunch with them, but I'll see you later." Yukari excused herself before going back down the hall, leaving them alone. The remaining occupants of the room stared at each other awkwardly.

"Well, lunch is served." Tsukune said as he removed the coverings on the two plates that had been left on his desk. Each plate contained a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Handing one of the plates to Moka he asked "do you need more blood? There is plenty in the fridge."

The vampire sighed as she took the offered plate. "Tsukune, I don't need that much blood. I had plenty this morning." She started to eat the meal but stopped when she noticed he had not started. Setting her food aside she said what was on both their minds. "Last night wasn't your fault. I forgot to ask you for blood so the blame also lies with me."

The boy relaxed only slightly."But you could have died! If I had been a better master it wouldn't have happened in the first place." Moka could see the guilt had been slowly eating away at him. Standing from the chair she had used she sat beside him on the bed.

Wrapping her arms around him she whispered "You are the best master I could have hoped for Tsukune and don't ever forget that." Tsukune quickly returned the hug before laying down on his bed, the vampire still in his arms.

"Thank you, but instead of being master and pet I would rather be" he paused before continuing. "Friends." He finished. The vampire hummed in agreement. The two lay there for a good ten minutes before Tsukunes stomach rumbled, reminding them to continue eating. Laughing Moka returned to her chair and the two continued their meal making small talk about the possible things they could do later on.

"Oooooooh Tsukune, are you and your lovable vampire in there?" The voice of the boy's mother sounded through the door near the end of their lunch. Before Tsukune could even make a sound his mother barged in, throwing the door wide open. "Alrighty, I've come to- what is that vampire doing sitting on a chair?" His mother interrupted herself.

Tsukune looked from his mother to Moka and back again before answering. "Uh, eating." He answered wondering why it was a problem. She was a human being not a dog. Then it clicked.

"She's a pet and pets aren't allowed on the furniture." She started waving her hands at Moka in a shooing motion. "Go on, off!" Moka looked nervously between Tsukune and Kasumi.

Watching his new friend be treated in this way he snapped "Mother, Moka is my pet, not yours, I get to say whether she may sit on furniture and I say she can." His mother stared at her son in shock because of his outburst before she slapped him on the back.

Laughing she congratulated her son. "It seems getting you a pet was the best decision your father and I ever made. You have finally grown a spine, good for you." His mother continued to laugh uproariously as her son and his pet exchanged surprised looks. "Anyway, I came up here to tell you tomorrow we are going to a dinner party with several possible business partners so I want you and (you called her Moka right?) Moka to look your best."

"Uh, okay. Don't worry we will look presentable." Tsukune ensured, still looking a little shocked because of the earlier conversation. His mother then quickly left the room with the intent of celebrating her sons growing of a spine with his father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo, I'm back. The last chapter of 2012. To start I'll answer a question I received in a review. No, I do not speak Portuguese. I speak English (obviously), some French (barely enough to hold a small conversation with), and a bit of German (I can pretty much say hello and that's it.) Also a little pet peeve of mine is the fact that the spell/grammar check on this site has a complex word filter. They think 'position' and 'respectively' are complex words. Sure, 'respectively' is a twelve letter word but 'position'? Really? And last but not least, awwww you guys think I'm organized. In all honesty, I'm not, but having you assume I am gives me a happy fuzzy feeling. Now onward with the story.**

Chapter four

The day had ended with Tsukune and Moka reading the book on vampires and taking a nap respectively. As Tsukune read he discovered, when they had been studied, vampires had habits similar to cats. 'That explains the purring and want for naps.' He thought to himself as he watched Moka roll over in her sleep. The vampire had decided his stomach was the perfect pillow, so now they were both laying on the humans queen sized bed. Absently he started to stroke Mokas head lightly and continued to read. 'Chapter five: possible training paths.' The book started by listing the positions vampires most commonly took as servants to their masters. It read: 'Not many people own vampires but those who do usually train them as body guards or close protection officers. The vampires uncanny senses make them ideal for this job.'  
The next five pages went on to explain different ways to train them. Most involved water torture. An over whelming sense of protectiveness washed over Tsukune. 'There is no way in hell I would ever let Moka go through any of this.' The boy thought as he skimmed through the kinds of "training". Placing the book down upon his night stand he carefully moved Mokas head from its position on his stomach. Getting up, Tsukune went into the bathroom to have a bath before he woke up Moka for dinner. Running the water he stripped and got into the steaming tub. Closing his eyes he let himself relax. Tsukune let his thoughts drift for a moment before starting his bathing ritual. Finishing he drained the water and swiftly dressed. Reentering the main room he made his way to the side of his bed. "Moka, wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." He said in a sing-song voice. He decided, if he had to wake her or any one in general up, he was going to be as annoying as possible.

"Five more minutes." She groaned, turning over and away from him. Oh not this again.

"Nope time to wake up, or do you want me to throw you in the bath again." That got her up. She rolled off the other side of the bed and stumbled to her feet.

"I'm up, I swear to god I'm up." Tsukune laughed at her antics and motioned for her to follow him down stairs. " I thought you normally eat in here." She questioned.

"I do but I need to talk with my parents about how I'm going to "train" you." He made air quotations around the word 'train' with his hands. Together they traversed the halls of the mansion until they reached his parents dinning room. It wasn't really a dinning room, not like the great hall, it had a table that sat four and was adjacent the kitchens. It was furnished nicely but definitely not enough to have guests inside.

Knocking on the door politely Tsukune waited for a response. "Come in. " His mother's voice sounded muffled through the door. After telling Moka to wait outside the door he entered. "Tsukune, this is unusual. What can we do for you?" His mother and father sat together at the table, plates of baked salmon in front of them.

He sat down on the chair opposite his father, closest to the door he just entered. "I would like to talk to you about how I would like to train Moka." Both his parents nodded and waited for him to continue. "I would like to train her as my body-guard." His parental figures made to protest, listing all the reasons why it was a bad idea, but he continued. "A vampire is one of the strongest yokai races in existence. It would be a complete waste of talent and power just having her as my servant." His parents paused then let him resume his explanation. "I'm going to university soon and being part of one of the most powerful families in Japan, the very one that started the practice of owning yokai, would most likely make me a target for any wild yokai still out there." His parents looked at each other, having a silent debate.

His father turned to him. "Alright son, you can train your vampire as a body-guard." Tsukune grinned in joy. "But you can't take the yokai limiter off." Koji said, referring to the silver collar around Mokas neck.

Tsukune thought for a moment. "Could I get a different limiter? One that only I can take off in the event of being attacked."

His mother thought about it for a moment. "I think that would be possible. Are you going to train her yourself?" Tsukune nodded. "Be careful, we don't want you to get hurt."

Tsukune smiled at his parents. "Thank you for letting me do this. See you later." He then left to retrieve Moka and return to his room. Slipping out the door he saw Moka right where he had left her. She straightened from her position of leaning against the wall.

"So what exactly is going on with you "training" me?" Tsukune replied he would tell her in his room. They returned to his room to find dinner waiting on Tsukunes desk. It was the same meal as his parents.

Sitting down to eat Tsukune explained. "One of the rules my mother made was I had to train you. Looking through the book they gave me it said that vampires are most used as body guards." He took a bite of his salmon and swallowed. "With me going to university soon I thought that it would be a good idea to have one." He listed off several reasons why between mouthfuls of food. "So what are your thoughts on this?"

Having been silent through out his explanation she was slightly shocked that he would ask her opinion on the matter. "Well, I'm alright with it. I would actually prefer being a body-guard and fighting than being a common servant."

The human smiled. "Then it's decided. You will become my body-guard." He held out his hand. The vampire took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. Over dinner the two debated how things would work from then on.

While laying in bed ,staring at the ceiling, Tsukunes thoughts were going a mile a minute. Turning over he called out quietly. "Moka? Are you awake?"

A groan came from the large basket. "I am now." Tsukune chuckled as Moka poked her head around the baskets covering. "What?"

"Earlier today you said you didn't have Xbox where you came from, you obviously weren't born in captivity your personality is too different from the other servants, so where did you come from?" When she didn't answer right away Tsukune turned to look at her through a crack in the curtains around his bed. Two crimson eyes stared back at him from the darkness, they almost seemed to be glowing.

"I come from the Yokai world like everyone else. I lived in a more secluded corner with my family and vampire clan. I was captured by humans when my sister and I were being stupid and strayed to far from the castle grounds." Tsukune was slightly shocked at this. She was ripped away from her family without warning . How many other yokai families had humans ruined. How long had she been in captivity? Was she owned by a different master before him? He realized that he knew next to nothing about the vampire he called his pet.

Feeling slightly guilty he continued to ask questions. He found out she was the second youngest of four. Her father was the head of her clan. Her favorite past-time was sparing with her sister, or by human standards mauling each other. He found out that she was sixteen, going on seventeen in a month or so. And he discovered that, in his opinion, she was one of the nicest people he had ever met. Behind her cool uncaring facade she genuinely loved her siblings, and even though they drove her insane at times, she cared deeply for the friends, whom he discovered were named Mizore and Kurumu, that she left behind. "Do you know where your sister is? The one that was with you when you were captured?"

"No."She said in a quiet voice. He felt terrible. She had been one of the slightly luckier yokai to be captured. She had come straight to him after being enslaved. He knew there were masters that were cruel to the yokai they owned just because they could. He decided at that moment that if he found her sister he would never rest until they were reunited.

"Moka?" He called for the second time that night. No response came. Sliding from his bed he carefully peeked inside the basket. When he had looked inside the night before he didn't notice because he was panicking but now he saw the basket was actually really small. Moka was curled up in a very uncomfortable looking position. "Wow, her back must be killing her." He murmured. On impulse he carefully removed the sleeping Moka from the basket for the second night in a row and placed her on his bed. After pulling the covers over the vampire he crawled in beside her. Leaving a respectful distance between them he settled down to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salutations people of fanfiction. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been learning how to use a sewing machine. I have also recently realized that I do not have a disclaimer. I, Paranoidshadow, do not own Rosario+Vampire... or Pac-Man... or Snakes on a Plane. The disclaimer should make sense once you read the chapter. **

Chapter Five

Waking to the sun shining right onto his closed eyes, Tsukune groaned. Lifting a hand to shade his defenseless eyes from the bright onslaught, he yawned. Rolling over he glanced at the clock. Eight o'clock. To early in his opinion but he had lessons today. History, Economics, English and Maths. He also had to go get a new limiter for Moka from his mothers on grounds lab. Then the dinner party. Ugh. Why did he have to go to those again? Oh right, cause there were other rich kids there and if he became friends with them the relations between Aono Co. and the kids parents company may become better. "To bad I'm never going to be friends with those pompous assholes." He muttered before rolling out of bed and preparing for the day. Getting dressed and inhaling one of the bowls of oatmeal the maids had left outside his door on a trolley.

At eight-thirty he woke Moka with his now usual and annoying "wakey wakey eggs and bakey" song. She slid out of bed still weighed down with sleep. "So ,what do we have on the agenda today oh great and powerful master?" The sarcasm made Tsukune chuckle.

"Well breakfast first." He said pointing to the remaining bowl of oatmeal. "Then I have lessons until around three o'clock with a lunch break in between. After we have to get you a new limiter from my moms lab. Then" he shuddered "my moms dinner party."

The vampire chuckled at what he found horrific. "What's so bad about a dinner party?" The human looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"What's so bad about a dinner party?" He threw his arms up above his head in a fit of rage. "Everything. I have to talk with people I want to throw a brick at and I have to watch as the idiotic bastards treat their pets like dirt, AND," waving his arms around at the word 'and'. "I have to pretend it's okay." He continued to rant. "Sure, they are enslaved yokai but no one should be treated like that."

The human continued to angrily monologue about the cruelty of humanity as the vampire sat in shock. She knew she was seeing a new side of him. The side that was not entirely alright with the world he lived in. 'Has he always felt this way? When I met him he seemed completely fine with owning yokai.' The boy started to calm down.

"Sorry you had to see that. I normally rant to Yukari, though I'm quite certain she has earplugs in for over half of it." The vampire chuckled as she gathered the clothes the maids had sent up for her.

"It's fine. At home I used to rant with my sisters about the suitors my parents would set us up with." Tsukune raised his eyebrow as she entered the bathroom to change. As she changed he gathered his clothes.

When the vampire exited the room adjacent he asked "You had suitors?" Moka paused.

"Of course. Vampire society is very different from humans, with our small population we can't afford not to get married, add in the fact that female vampires have small windows of fertility only every one hundred years, it is extremely important that we find a mate." Tsukune entered the bathroom and changed quickly. Exiting to the main room he asked another question.

"So vampires are immortal?" Moka laughed at the statement.

"Far from it. We just live a lot longer than humans. Our aging slows to about a one hundredth of a humans growth rate around the age of twenty-one. On average we live for around seven thousand years then we die. We can also be killed before that time comes." The two quickly traveled to Tsukunes lesson room after Moka had eaten her breakfast. Over the course of the lesson the human slowly digested the information he had learned this morning. His mind quickly thought up more questions for the vampire making it difficult to focus on the lessons being taught in front of him. He thanked god when lunch arrived.

After the teacher left he and Moka sat down to eat. "You said this morning vampire society is different from human society, exactly how is it different?"

Moka paused. "Well, we have a hierarchy. The highest point of said hierarchy would be a council position. The council consists of clan heads, though being a clan head does not mean you are on the council, the clan head is the leader of a clan and each clan has their own hierarchy. My clan has a joint-leadership between my mother's family and my fathers."

Tsukune continued to chew his food for a moment, sorting through the information in his head. 'There is so much humans don't know or even bothered to learn about vampires.' His eyebrows scrunched together as he thought. Finishing his meal he sighed and ran his hand through his brown hair, making it messier than it already was. 'Why did humans enslave yokai anyway? They may have tried to overthrow us but we could have easily repelled them, what was Grandpa thinking?' His teacher then returned and classes unfortunately resumed.

The second his teacher said he could leave Tsukune shoved his notes into his desk, grabbed Mokas wrist and booked it. He ran so fast it seemed like smoke was coming from his heels. Finally stopping as they entered the gardens, he bent over breathing hard. "I absolutely hate sitting in that room for hours on end." Moka just chuckled in amusement. "You have to sit there too. How do you not go insane from boredom?"

"I was sleeping" Moka replied with a sly grin. Before Tsukune could ask 'how' she answered. "I was sitting up just like you but I had my eyes closed, it's really easy once you get the hang of it." The human just gawked at the vampire while she snickered at his expression. After awhile they were finally able to make their way over to Tsukunes mothers on site laboratory. After going through security they finally made it to the main lab.

Kasumi was no where in sight but a young witch was bustling around the lab with a clip board, taking notes on all of the experiments. "Ruby?" Tsukune called quietly. The witch looked up, her long hair falling into her face.

"Ah, Tsukune. Your mother told me you would be coming. You have wonderful timing. The seal just finish setting." Ruby deftly maneuvered herself between the many tables and fragile experiments. Pausing at a table half way across the room she snatched up a box and continued on her path over to them. Stopping in front of the duo she removed a leather collar with a silver cross from the box. "This seal will limit her power but it is DNA coded to you. If you are ever attacked only you can remove it and once it is off her full yokai will return. The leather collar has a tracer in it as well so we can track her if anything happens." Nodding in understanding Tsukune took the trinket.

"Thank you Ruby." The Witch replied 'it was no trouble at all ' before returning to her work. The human and vampire duo left the witch to her own devices and returned to Tsukunes room to prepare for dinner.

Tsukune waited for his parents with Moka in the entrance hall. He was uncomfortable being stuffed into a suit. The white shirts collar was stiff and the crimson tie felt as though its only purpose was to strangle him. Moka watched him fidget from the corner of her eye. The new seal was dangling from her throat, glinting in the light of the hall. When Moka had put it on she had said she felt no difference compared to the old seal. Finally becoming fed up Tsukune removed the black dinner jacket to reveal a silk vest matching the colour of his tie. With the restrictive jacket gone Tsukune felt as though he could breathe again. At that moment his parents entered the hall. "You look very nice Son, you were even able to make your hair stay down." His father complemented. Tsukune grinned as he followed his parents out to the car, Moka a pace behind him. The vehicle had seats placed in a circle with a gap for the door. When he had been a child he had compared the shape to Pac-Man, the mouth being the door. Sliding into the compartment he motioned for Moka to sit beside him. Once the door was closed they started moving. "Now Son, tonight we are meeting with group of representatives from many major corporations, several of their children will be there so play nice, alright?" His father ordered.

Tsukune sighed before replying. "Fine, but if they start being excessively stupid I'm making the driver take me home." His parents raised their eyebrows before inquiring what his definition of 'excessively stupid' was. "One time, at another dinner party, one of the kids asked me what Snakes on a Plane was about. When I said 'snakes ON A PLANE' all he said was 'Oooooh'. I felt like throwing my drink at him." His parents laughed the story.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there will be people your age that can keep up with what you're saying." His mother placated in an optimistic tone.

"I doubt it" he muttered. "for reasons unknown to me other rich kids think that just because they have money means they don't need brains." Rolling his eyes he slouched in his seat.

Moka then leaned towards him. "Or they aren't smart enough to even think that." Tsukunes face broke out into a grin. For the rest of the car ride he and Moka continually made jokes to each other, too softly for his parents to hear.

When they finally arrived his mother stopped him from exiting the car long enough to give him a silver coloured leash, explaining it was for Moka. "She has to be on the leash at all times." His mother ordered with authority. After coaxing a drawn out 'fine' from her son they entered the building.

The dinner party was being held in a prestigious hotels party room. They were led to the room by an attendant. It was already filled with guests, glancing around Tsukune saw a group of teenagers around his age gathered in the back corner. Excusing himself from his parents presence, he and Moka picked their way through the throng of chatting adults until they reached the small group. The group consisted of four humans and three monsters, that was what Tsukune deduced from the collars around three of their necks. One of the boys noticed Tsukune and Moka after a moment. "Tsukune, how do you do? I am Hokuto Kaneshiro, I believe we met at my parents New Years party."

Tsukune nodded, remembering. "Do you mean the party were over half the adults got drunk instead of talking about business like they intended to?" Hokuto laughed confirming Tsukunes suspicions. When he had first met Hokuto Tsukune had decided that he enjoyed the other boys company. He wasn't a judgmental person and he was more open to Tsukunes opinion than the social norm. Before the rest of the group could introduce themselves an explosion rocked the building, sending multiple people and their drinks tumbling to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" A boy a few years younger than Tsukune voiced everyone's thoughts. Another explosion, closer this time, sent more people down like dominos. Tsukune had, for the time being, been able to stay on his feet. Moka had as well. The wall adjacent the duo suddenly started to look as though the bricks where bulging toward them before the entire wall shattered.

**The end of chapter five. I kind of hit a creative road block so now I only have a small idea of where this is going. If all you people could be darlings and give me suggestions or possibly tell me where you think the story is going that would be absolutely wonderful.**

-**Para**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings fellow readers of Fanfiction. I had an ideaplosion that completely obliterated my writers block. So now here is chapter six. I also would like to make it clear that there will be no sexual interaction between anyone in this story. It may be implied but the worst thing I'll write is kissing. I'm a sixteen year old that has never had a boyfriend (Or girlfriend for that matter seeing as I'm bi) so I probably wouldn't be very good at writing them anyway. If anyone believes this should go in the M rated section please list the reasons why. Now enjoy the next chapter of A Masters Care.**

Chapter 6

Shards of wall flew in all direction. A particularly razor-sharp piece narrowly missed Tsukunes head, embedding itself in the wall behind him. Shocked he stumbled backwards almost bumping into Moka as he did so. Only seconds after the wall exploded outwards did a large humanoid creature lumber through. It had rough, sickly looking green skin, and thick plates of natural armour covered its arms, legs and back. It stood at least eight feet tall, it's horned head just brushing the ceiling.

Everything stood still. A thick silence fell over the room until a guest screamed "OGRE" and everything went to hell. All the guests panicked, everyone scrambled over each other trying to get to the exit. The Ogre looked around in confusion at all the activity, its primitive mind trying to comprehend flurry of movement, until it decided the easiest thing to do was smash things. It let out a deafening roar and swung its fist into the writhing crowd. Multiple bodies flew across the room, each landing with a sickening crunch.

Tsukune stood frozen in horror as the Ogres fists came closer and closer. He was vaguely aware of Moka insistently trying to pull him to safety before he felt himself be body slammed to the ground by said vampire just as the fist smashed where he had stood before. The shock of the impact snapped him out of his frozen state. He could now hear Moka yelling at him over the clamor. "Tsukune, we need to move!" Her voice sharp and commanding. He just nodded and followed after her. They crawled under tables, staying hidden from the Ogres line of sight. Turning back to him Moka stated "We need to make a run for the door, all the tables after this are shards of wood now." Tsukune gulped before nodding in affirmative. "Ready? One... Two... THREE." The dashed for the exit. Leaping over trampled bodies and side stepping piles of wood. Moka pulled ahead reaching the door before her master. Turning to make sure he made it to safety she was greeted with a gruesome sight. Tsukune was about twenty meters from the door the Ogre right behind him, the large fist boring down on his back. She could hear nauseating snaps and crunching sounds as his ribs broke and his spine snapped in two. His body rocketed toward her from the force, they collided. She was able to slow his forward momentum but they both still hit the wall of the hallway. The Ogre, now unable to see the duo, lost interest and continued to decimate the party room.

In the small hall way two bodies were slumped against the wall, one on top of the other. Tsukune lay limp across Mokas lap. The vampire stared in horror at the mess of Tsukunes body. His limbs were snapped and bent at unnatural angles. Blood poured from his side where a rib was protruding from the skin. Rivulets of the crimson liquid slide down his face. His breathing laboured, most certainly from a punctured lung, he opened his eyes a fraction. His pain filled chocolate-brown eyes gazed into her worried crimson ones. His twisted arm raised itself to her shoulder. "Please protect my family. That is the only order I give you." He rasped. The slaves eyes widened as her masters arm fell, his shattered hand catching on the silver cross hanging from her slim neck. The trinket fell as if in slow motion and clattered loudly on the marble floor.

The Ogre continued to lay waste to the party room, completely unaware of what had transpired. The guests that had managed not to be squished had gathered in the alcove that housed the bar. They all cowered in terror as the Ogre continued to wreak havoc. Suddenly an explosion of powerful yokai energy blanketed the room, leaving even the Ogre gasping for breath.

The source of the yokai walked into the room, gingerly placing her master against a unmarred wall, she faced her fellow monster with a look of pure fury. "You hurt the only person I would even consider to be my master, now I am going to return the pain a thousand fold." Before the Ogre could even comprehend how deep of a grave he had dug himself the vampire blurred out of sight and reappeared flying past his head. She smashed the heel of her shoe deep into the Ogres face, crushing its nose into pulp, and then once again blurred out of existence. This continued too quickly for the human eye to follow. Once the vampire had finally stopped moving did the humans see the devastation wreaked on the monster's body. The plates that covered its body had all been shattered, each hanging in the small sack of skin that had originally kept it in place. Impact wounds inflicted by the vampires devastating kicks had blood seeping where the skin had been obliterated. The horns atop its head fell apart in shards, each clattering to the floor as it crumbled. Eventually the behemoth fell to the ground in a heap with a loud crash.

The humans hiding behind the bar watched fascinated as the victor of the one-sided battle walked over to the boy slumped against the wall. Sliding her arms around him, conscious of his injuries, drew him up into a standing position. She then whispered in his ear. "You saved my life using your own blood and now I'm going to return the favour." She then, without hesitation, bite deeply into his neck. The blood flow was sluggish from the excessive amount already lost, but she had no intention of taking any. The vampire sealed her lips around the wound, not allowing any blood to escape. Carefully she bite into her own tongue and allowed the blood to mix before forcefully pushing the mixture of life's liquid back into the fragile humans body. The change was instantaneous. Colour returned to his face. She could hear the bones snapping back into place and his flesh knitting itself back together. This all happened in a matter of seconds. And then there was pain. She let go of the now healed and conscious Tsukune, choking on the blood still in her mouth, she collapsed onto the floor. When she had been concentrating on healing Tsukune she had not noticed the police arriving. They had found her seal in the hall way and snapped it back onto her collar after they had sprayed her with water. They continued to spray water onto the writhing vampire. She could hear Tsukune pleading for them to stop as they restrained him. The last thing she heard before falling into darkness was the gasps at Tsukunes now silver hair and crimson eyes.

Tsukune stared at the blank wall of the cell he had been placed in after the Ogre incident. All he had heard was that the Ogres restraints had been defective and the dosage of sedative had been wrong. That was why it had escaped. The silver hair and crimson eyes had faded hours, or was it days, ago. Several scientists had taken samples of his blood and left right afterwards. When an attendant in an orange jumpsuit came in to give him food he had jumped up and demanded to know what happened to Moka. The attendant darted out of the room and slammed the steel door closed. This happened several more times, each time Tsukune grew angrier and more violent. Eventually they had forced him into a straitjacket. And this is where he was now. Arms restrained, leaning against a wall and staring at a carbon copy of the structure supporting his back. The heavy door started to creep open. His head snapped toward the movement. A man in a suit entered carrying a brown briefcase. His eyes were hidden by the light reflecting off his glasses but his expression was serious. "Tsukune Aono?" The boy nodded in affirmative warily. "The yokai labour council wishes to speak with you." The yokai labour council was a group of politicians that created the laws concerning yokai and they chose what to do with yokai and the master in extreme situations. If they wanted to speak with him then this must be an extreme situation.

Using his legs to push himself up the wall into a standing position he then fallowed the man out the door and into a sterilized hallway. Everything was a plain white. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling. If gravity reversed and he had been walking on the ceiling he wouldn't have been able to know the difference. He continued to follow the man until they entered into a room similar to a doctors reception area. He could see glass doors leading outside into a large bustling city street. They turned down another hallway, this time with light yellow walls, and went through several doors until they stopped in front of large oak double doors. "The straight jacket will be kept as a precaution, please enter when you are ready." The suite man then turned and departed back the way they had come.

Alone in front of the door, Tsukune idly thought maybe he could make a run for it until he saw the cameras watching him from along the hallway. Every single one trained on him. When he examined the closest camera he noticed a small dart launcher on the bottom of the camera, also aim at him. After taking a deep breath and calming his thoughts he pushed open the door with his shoulder. The room reminded him of a court room except without the jury and house of seats and the table where the judge would sit held three people instead of one. The person in the middle was a man with brown hair, carefully combed to perfection. The glasses he wore always seemed to have a reflective sheen on the lenses no matter what angle you looked at him. Tsukune was certain that if someone messed up his hair he would commit murder. The man to the left was old. His hair was thin and wrinkles adorned his face though his eyes held a glint that Tsukune felt he should fear. The last member of the council was a woman. She wore a stiff business suit and she had the face of a vulture, her beady eyes glared at him down her beak-like nose. He thought that if someone removed her spine she would still be sitting straight as a board.

Moving to stand in the center of the room Tsukune waited for them to address him. "Tsukune Aono, the council wishes to speak with you about the events that transpired on the eve of doctor Hiroshi Satos' business party." The woman began. He stayed silent waiting for them to continue. "We would like to skip the pleasantries and move right to the issue." Tsukune nodded in affirmation.

"Your blood has been examined by several scientists and it has been determined that you are now a human/vampire hybrid. Normally if a human is given a monsters blood they gain that yokais attributes for a short time until the blood is diluted enough to be destroyed by the bodies natural defenses." The man in the middle explained. Adjusting his glasses to a more comfortable position on his face he continued. "It has been discovered that the blood of the vampire you call Moka was extremely concentrated. This has caused your cells to mutate and adapt to the concentration." The man paused to see how Tsukune would react. He was surprised when he only raised his eyebrows. The whole council had expected a loud shout of denial.

The old man finally spoke. His voice a quiet but steady rasp. "Being no longer human we can not classify you as such but we also can not make you a yokai. Being the last of the Aono line we are willing to make you-"

"Wait, the last of the Aono line? Are my parents dead?" The council looked at each other, silently debating on how much they should reveal.

"Your parents died from their injuries the day after the party. Two days ago." The old man explained with a hint of sympathy in his voice. "As I was saying, being the last of the Aono line we will allow you to retain your family's wealth, business and estate only if you neutralize the vampire Moka." His response was instantaneous.

"Never." There was so much finality in his voice the members of the council raised their brows in shock. The word was sharp, final. No matter what they did to him or his family's wealth he would never give up Moka. Even though they had only known each other for about a week he felt as though she was his best friend, better than Yukari, even better than his cousin Kyoko, his own flesh and blood. He would never give her up. The old mans eyes narrowed. The glint in his eye sharpening.

"If you do not we will strip you of your families status, wealth and credibility as well as brand you as a yokai." The man threatened. The rest of the council nodded in agreement.

"No you won't, the world would be in an up roar if they found out the inventor of the yokai slave trades grandson was classified as a yokai and forced into slavery, especially if they found out that I am still part human." The old man slumped back into his chair when he realized his scare tactic had been turned around upon him. "I will now be leaving. I expect to be released from these restraints, to be given proper clothes and to have my vampire returned to me within the hour." He then turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

The council stayed frozen in shock. "Out smarted by a kid. Impossible. The last time this happened that Hokuto kid folded faster than a poker player with a bad hand." The man in the middle removed his glasses as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I guess that's what we get for underestimating him." His fellows nodded in agreement.

Tsukune waited, now unrestrained and wearing a clean suit, in the room he and the briefcase man had passed through when they had traveled to the council chamber. He stood impatiently tapping his foot. He hadn't seen or heard about Moka in days and he was anxious to make sure she was alright. He had contacted his families private jet and pilot. They would be taking them back to his families, now his, estate. When the police had knocked him unconscious they had sedated him and Moka and transported them across the country to the city of Osaka.

The sound of foot steps from the hallway behind him became apparent. Turning around he saw the foot steps originated from his vampire and two orange clad attendants. Moka looked haggard. Her skin was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. It was obvious she had been treated badly. She appeared blood deprived as well as starved. Tsukune glared at the attendants escorting her. She was wearing grey pants and a matching button down shirt. The vampire was restrained similarly as the first time they met the only difference was the silver collar was replaced with her leather one and the silver cross.

When they reached him he ordered the attendants to remove the restraints. They did and quickly departed so they would not have to be under his piercing gaze any longer. "Come Moka, the car is waiting, let's go home." The duo exited the building and entered the car. The driver closed the door behind the two before entering the car and driving toward the airport.

The duo sat in silence for a moment as Tsukune raised the sound proof glass between them and the driver. He turned to her. "Are you alright?" The question was rhetorical. Moka remained silent her eyes directed toward the floor.

"I'm fine, they just took me to a lab." She answered quietly. Her voice rasping from exaustion.

Tsukune sighed and spread out his arms. "Come here." The vampire moved closer and the two shared a mutually comforting embrace. When Tsukune started to comfortingly rub her back she stiffened and pulled away. The hybrids eyebrows moved together in confusion. "Moka? What's wrong with your back?" The vampire remained silent. "Show me your back." He ordered. Moka was surprised that he would order her to do anything. "If they hurt you they are going to pay." Swallowing nervously she turned around and started to undo her shidone er shirt slide off her shoulders and down her back with each button, revealing what the scientists had done. Carefully moving her hair away from her back with a gentle hand, he saw the reason why she was in pain. Welts marred her back and small areas of skin were inflamed from continuous needle insertions. Tsukune became enraged. Grabbing the collar of the shirt he placed it gingerly back around her shoulders. "You don't have to tell me what they did but this is unacceptable." His teeth audibly ground together. Moka fixed her shirt and turned back to face him. "Now that I have a foot in both worlds I can finally see clearly." He didn't elaborate but Moka didn't think she would be able to listen even if he did. She was starting to get dizzy from starvation and anemia. The former human noticed her weariness and started to roll up his sleeve. "You need blood." He stated.

"I'm fine." She said weakly. "I can wait until we get home." The boy chuckled at her stubbornness.

"Do you really think that you can wait another four hours? And that doesn't include delays." The vampire didn't protest when Tsukune lifted her carefully on to his lap. Being mindful of her back he rested her head and shoulder against his shoulder and chest. Raising his uncovered wrist to her mouth he told her to drink. She pushed his wrist away weakly. Combing his hand through her hair soothingly he tried again. This time she bite into his wrist. It was much less painful than last time seeing as she was still semi-conscious. He felt the blood leave his body. He gave her enough to tide her over until they reached home. Prying her jaws from his wrist, he cradled the now sleeping vampire against his chest. He made a silent vow to take care of his vampire from now on. No one would hurt her so long as he still walked and breathed. But for now they were going home.

**I bet none of you saw that coming. **

**-Para**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, this is a short chapter to show I'm not dead and that I have every intention of finishing this story. Recently I have been having some real life issues including but not limited to finding out I need surgery on my foot, exams, partially dislocating my shoulder and having writers block for the past month or so, but I have finally gotten off my lazy ass and wrote up an actual plan for this story. Things should go a lot smoother now and you all should expect another update within the next two weeks. **

Chapter Seven

The sun had only just risen when they finally arrived at the Aono mansion. Tsukune had barely slept, his thoughts swirling around his head so fast that even the thought of sleep seemed impossible. He sighed and ran his hand slowly through Mokas' hair. They had arrived at the airport less than an hour ago after a four-hour flight. Still healing, the vampire had slept the whole time. Currently she was still asleep, her head resting in Tsukunes' lap. When the car stopped the hybrid didn't have the heart to wake her. Carefully cradling her in his arms, he was surprised when she was much lighter than the night before the dinner party, he carried her into the main hall.

Less than a second after he entered through the door a blur sped down from the top of the staircase. Yukari flying tackled Tsukunes waist, and surprisingly he didn't move an inch. "Yukari, could you let go? I might drop Moka." Yukari scrambled back, she looked him over warily.

"Tsukune, what happened to you?" The question was said in a nervous, almost scared, tone. Tsukune sighed sadly. His longest friend was afraid of him.

"We need to talk, but first let's get Moka in bed." The young witch nodded and followed him up the stairs to his room. She didn't question when he placed the vampire on his own bed instead of in her basket. After getting Moka under the sheets and comforter the two friends traveled to the late Kojis' office. Tsukune gazed around the room, a lump forming in his throat, every item in this room reminded him of his parents. Turning to Yukari he asked. "Exactly what have you heard?"

His childhood friend swallowed before answering. "All I know is that an Ogre got loose during the party, attacked the building and you were taken by government agents." She paused and looked at him questioningly. "Tsukune, what happened?" She asked again.

He told her everything. Every last detail, hoping that she wouldn't reject him. "They won't classify me as a yokai if they know what is good for them." He finished. Yukari was silent for a while, deep in thought.

"Something's not right." The young witch finally said. "Why would the council try to get rid of Moka? It wouldn't accomplish anything other than making you mad." Yukari continued to think, her eyes darting every which way as her mind connected the facts. "I need to do some research. I have a theory but I should confirm it before telling you."

Tsukune nodded in understanding. "Sounds good, I need to deal with some things first. If its alright with you I'm going to put your parents in charge of Aono co. until I'm ready to take over and all of" He waved his hands around expressively. "Is over." Yukari looked up, not in the least bit surprised.

"Makes sense, seeing as they are the next largest share holders." Tsukune smiled and chuckled for the first time since the dinner party.

"And I trust them. Even if they were only part of the research division I would still put them in charge." The hybrid pulled his friend in for a hug. "Thank you Yukari for still being my friend."

The witch drew away from the hug and slapped his shoulder. "Even if you had become a full vampire I would still be your friend. Now go take care of Moka, I have research to do." The small girl whirled her friend around, pushed him toward the door and made a shooing motion. Tsukune left the office with a grin splitting his face, overjoyed that he hadn't lost his longest friend.

After informing the senior Sendos of their new positions in the company he made a beeline for his room. He slipped through the door silently. Gazing upon the bed he saw his vampire awake and sitting up. "Moka, how are you feeling?"

The vampire looked at him with clouded eyes. "Healing is using a lot of my energy, my anemia is acting up." The hybrid rushed over to the mini fridge and snatched one of the blood packets. The plastic pouch was empty seconds after she touched it. "Thank you." Her eyes looked less clouded and she seemed more alert. "What happened?"

The hybrid smiled at his vampire. "Nothing terribly important. Right now let's focus on you healing." He pushed Moka back down on to the bed and pulled the covers back over her. "Try and go back to sleep, if you need more blood just ask, I'll be catching up on school work." The vampire fell asleep quickly, still exhausted. Tsukune moved himself to his desk, gathering all his missed assignments he sat down to work.

Moka woke several more times over the course of twelve hours, each time draining another blood packet then going back to sleep. It was now nearing six in the evening. Tsukune had only had a small nap about half way through his work. Putting down his pencil on top of his finally completed economics homework he glanced at the clock. The number nine on the end flipped to a zero, the whole electronic clock followed the motion to read exactly six o'clock in the evening. The hybrid rubbed his eyes tiredly, he knew he should sleep but when he closed his eyes his imagination got the better of him. Horrible imagined scenes of his parents deaths and Mokas torture flashed behind his eyelids. He continuously ran through his memory, trying to find what he could have done differently. Anything he could have done to prevent the series of unfortunate events from happening. Tsukune placed his forehead on the coolness of his desk, the feeling of the chilled wood slightly soothed his growing headache. He felt his eyes slowly closing, and sleep wash over him.

He felt a hand slowly shake his shoulder and heard Mokas voice say "Tsukune get up, it's almost noon." To him, his response sounded like 'no, sleep' but to Moka it was a jumble of unintelligent sounds. Sighing the vampire went into the bathroom grabbed a cup and carefully filled it with water and herbs. Returning to her masters side she positioned the cup just over Tsukunes neck. Without remorse she poured the contents of the cup over the hybrid. Moka smirked, happy she got her revenge for at least one of the times he decided to be annoying in the morning. The hybrid fell out of his chair in shock. The water feeling like liquid ice stabbing his skin.

Tsukune blearily up at the smirking vampire. "That was mean." He whined. He hoisted himself off the floor using his desk as support. Sniffing indignantly he asked. "Why do I smell like herbs?"

The vampire didn't lose her amused expression when she responded. "Your part vampire now. I didn't know if normal water would effect you," Her smirk turned into an evil grin. "and it's not mean if you started it." Referring to all the times he had rudely awoken her.

Just as he was about to retort he remembered the events of the previous day. "How are you feeling?" His voice changing from his playful tone to one that was all business. The vampire was a little taken aback at the sudden change in demeanor and topic but had no issues answering the sudden question.

"Better. The sleep and steady supply of blood helped considerably." The hybrids mood brightened a little at the positive news before he asked about her back. "It's fine, before I woke you up I took a look and I don't think there will be any scaring or long-lasting effects." Before Tsukune could ask anymore questions Yukari burst into the room.

"Great, your both here now I don't have to explain twice." The little witch bounced over to the two, not bothering to close the door, clamped her hands around their wrists and dragged them down the hall. As they exited his room Tsukune noticed the trolley of food placed in the regular spot outside his door. He made a mental note to apologize to the kitchen staff for not eat the past three meals they had left for him. The little witch, with a surprising amount of strength, dragged the two teens all the way from the second floor in the mansion to the library of records in his mothers lab on the other side of the grounds. The only times they stopped were to open a door or so Yukari could get out a key to open the records room. When they finally stopped they were in the far corner of the large library beside a round table scattered with records and what looked like maps of DNA. The two teens looked at each other questioningly as they caught their breath. The little witch barely looked winded as she sifted through pages and books. Once she found what she was looking for she looked the two in the eye and said with a serious voice. "I think I know why the government wanted to get rid of Moka."

**Seeing as it worked so well before to get rid of my writers block what do you all think will happen next?**

**-Para**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, this may be a confusing chapter. I really hope it makes sense to you people. I just want everyone to remember that I have basic knowledge concerning genetics so if what I explained in this chapter is completely impossible, it's not my fault.**

Chapter eight

Moka lifted an eyebrow at the "get rid of Moka" statement. The witch gave Tsukune a look that said 'you haven't told her anything have you.' Sighing the hybrid threw himself once again into a long-winded explanation.

Only when both Yukari and Moka gave satisfactory nods did they finally get to the young yokais' theory. "When Tsukune told me the council wanted Moka killed the only reason I could think of would be because of her concentrated blood." She held up one of the DNA maps. "This is a portion of a human DNA map. A full map would take up volumes worth of paper but just this will suffice." She holds up another map. "This is a vampire DNA map. When I compared them I found that vampire DNA is kind of like a subspecies of human DNA, as well as Troll DNA, Succubi DNA, and all the other maps I examined."

Both teens had expressions of disbelief. "So you're saying that monsters and humans are related?" Tsukune asked. Yukari smiled as she started organizing the mess of papers on the table.

After shuffling the papers into a moderately neat stack she answered. "You could say, but its more like we all have the same basic gene sequence, or we are all the same species. Everyone is different because we have different genes right?" The teens nodded. "Monsters are just humans with an active gene that allows them to produce yokai energy while 'regular' humans have the base gene sequence without any monster genes active." Moka nodded in understanding while Tsukune looked on in confusion. Yukari rolled her eyes. "Think of it like.. er.. yogurt. You have a plain non-flavoured yogurt and that's the human gene sequence, flavoured is a yokais' gene sequence. Humans are the original recipe while yokai are the different flavours."

"Oh, that makes way more sense." Tsukune nodded in understanding. "But what's the big deal about Mokas' blood?"

"Absolutely nothing"

"Eh, but you said that was the important part!" Tsukune exclaimed becoming very confused. The little witch chuckled.

"What I mean is her blood has the same potency as any other yokai." Tsukune and Moka had even more confused expressions than before. The vampire waved her hand in a motion that said 'and? What else?' Yukari rolled her eyes for the second time in five minutes. "Any human can become a monster because they are born with the basic gene sequence. Once someone has enough cells of one monster in their body their cells start producing that monsters specific sequence. A hybrid is pretty much a person in the transitioning stage between human and monster. The process can take years but eventually the human will become that monster."

"Hasn't it been proven that a humans body can fight a yokais' cells? That's why any transformation's temporary isn't it?" Moka asked. She picked up one of Yukaris' pages of notes and examined the web that connected all the facts she had gathered.

"Only if the blood is in small amounts, but the chance of a human becoming a hybrid becomes greater if their cells are damaged. Tsukune was mortally wounded when you gave him your blood and vampires have an incredible healing factor, so your blood repaired his cells by making them vampire cells with vampire DNA." Moka and Tsukune both nodded understandingly but they also had overwhelmed expressions. Their brains were being overloaded with all this new information.

"Why would the council want to hide this? Humans can become monsters, we wouldn't fight because we are all the same" Tsukune read Yukaris notes over Mokas shoulder. When he reached the end of the script he saw it. "They don't want to coexist do they?" Yukari nodded. The trio could only assume that the council wanted to keep the power that they had obtained through the yokai slave trade. If it was revealed that monsters were really human the veiws and ethics concerning slaves would be questioned and most likely the trade would be viewed negatively. The yokai slave trade would most likely be dissolved and not only would the council lose their power within the government with free and very angry yokai on the loose there was a very real possibility of war.

"Seeing as the government does all the yokai DNA mapping no one has ever really thought to compare human and monster DNA closely so they didn't have an extremely hard time hiding it." Yukari carefully filed all her reference material back on to the shelves. She sighed as she returned a folder back to its place. "The fact that the council has the power to do this makes me sick. They let thousands of people suffer because of their greed." Finished returning the references she turned to the other yokai in the room. "What are we going to do now?"

Walking over to the little witch and embracing her Tsukune answered. "I don't know, but we can talk about any plans of action after we eat, I'm starving." The two girls giggled as his stomach rumbled affirming his statement.

The three friends had all left the records room and, after locking it back up, went to Tsukunes room to have lunch. After enjoying a lunch of chicken stir-fry they began brainstorming different courses of action.

"We could just do nothing?" Yukari started as she returned her plate to the trolley before returning to her seat beside Moka on the bed.

"No, I already feel guilty owning a slave and now I know something that could give me an opportunity to abolish the slave trade I refuse to waste it." Tsukune said fiercely. Going over to his desk he grabbed a note books and pen. He titled the first page 'Coexistence'. "Our whole goal is coexistence yes?" The two girls nodded. "If we tell news channels then that would just throw the world into chaos." He wrote 'reveal secret' and then connected a line to it, leading to the word 'chaos'.

"We could tell the free monsters that they are really human." Yukari suggested as she fiddled with her hat.

"Most Yokai would see that as a reason to go to war. If we do go down that road we would have to be very careful with who we tell." Moka pointed out.

Sighing Tsukune wrote down the options and connected them to the appropriate words. Ripping the page out of the book, he crumpled it and threw the wrinkled paper into the trash bin. "I think we need a second opinion." At that Moka perked up.

"We could talk to Mikogami." Yukari smiled, knowing what she meant. Mikogami had been the advocate of peace and coexistence during the yokai up rising. It was said that before humans had become aware of Yokai a group of monsters, deemed Fairytale by the general populace due to the uncertainty of their existence, had become fed up with humans being the dominant species. They had become tired of hiding from something as weak as a measly human. They rallied followers and eventually made themselves known to the humans by attacking a shipment of military supplies. Before the movement had gotten so out of hand Mikogami had suggested integration into human society, slowly revealing Yokai to the human world. This idea had been shot down immediately by the leaders of Fairytale. After the uprising Mikogami had created a pocket dimension to protect and educate the newer generations of monsters.

"I've heard of Mikogami, he was mentioned in my history text-book. He was the advocate of peace yeah?" Yukari nodded. She waved her wand and muttered unintelligible gibberish. Laying the magic rod flat a shimmering image appeared over top of it.

"Mikogami was said to have enough power to rival a fully mature vampire, and that's saying something seeing as he's an exorcist." Yukari explained. The image over her wand was a three-dimensional hologram of a man in priest robes. "If anyone knows what to do with the information we have he would"

Tsukune smiled. "Well then, let's go find this Mikogami person."

**Please do tell me what you think about this chapter and what you believe will happen next. Have a Wonderful evening...? Morning...? Afternoon...? What ever time it is. -Para**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another short chapter, but I wanted to post something so I wouldn't forget about this. My updates may take a while from now on because of school and just having surgery on my foot. Why must my school have so many stairs? Haven't they ever heard of a kid on crutches? Please do review. Reviews give me ideas.**

Chapter nine

Evening had fallen over the Aono estate. The trio of friends had already made plans for their departure the next day. Tsukune had informed Yukaris parents and the head of house keeping that they would be going traveling in the next while. "To get away from everything." He had said. They had understood and made him promise to inform them when the small group would be leaving. Afterwards Yukari had run off, saying something about a locator spell. Moka had decided to sleep off the last of her fatigue, and pain from her injuries. Tsukune himself had gone to bathe and relax.

He was currently standing in front of his bathroom mirror. The glass clouded with fog and dripping with condensation. His glassy doppelgänger stared back at him with blank eyes. He could feel himself tremble. His mind had begun cycling again. Imaginary screams bounced around in his head. The high pitched shriek of his mother with undertones of his fathers deeper sounding yells. Each call filled with pain. He had been able to push these thoughts to the back of his mind during the day because he had others to distract him, and everyone expected him to act the same. He had done the same at all the dinner parties his parents had dragged him too. Sit, smile and pretend everything is alright with the world. Wash, rinse, repeat.

'What could I have done.' He should have released Moka sooner. He should have found his parents before trying to get to safety. He should have ordered Moka to protect his parents instead of himself. So many 'should haves' but he hadn't. Leaning over the sink he pressed his forehead into the cool glass of the mirror. The doppelgänger copied him. The blank eyes were closer now. He decided he hated those eyes. The same eyes that had payed no attention to no one but themselves. He had payed no attention to anyone but himself. Without even thinking the hybrids body reared back, his fist striking the mirror with a sickening crunch.

The pain helped him focus. He could feel every splinter of glass inside his knuckles. He shifted his fist and he felt the glass move. Pulling his hand away from the mirror he saw red. Blood splattered the mirror. The crimson liquid leaked from his skin. Seeming as though he was on autopilot he started picking the shards from the joints. Finishing with the knuckles he moved on to the splinters that had made their way into the skin of his thumb. A shard was protruding from beside the nail. Skin peeled like a hangnail, slowly curling back as he pulled the crystal out roughly.

"Tsukune? Is everything alright? I smell blood." He turned around. Moka stood in the doorway. Gazing at him holding up his bloody fist. His blank stare unnerved her. Sighing she grabbed the first aid kit beside the sink and gently took his other hand. The vampire led him to the bedroom and had him sit on the bed. Opening the kit she started removing supplies. "No matter how much grief and pain you are experiencing that gives you no right to hurt yourself." Tsukune looked away guiltily knowing she was right. She took out tweezers and swiftly removed the last of the glass, applied disinfectant and wrapped the wound in soft bandages. "Try and sleep, you'll feel better." Tsukune nodded and looked toward the window. Another doppelgänger stared back. Now that he was calmer Tsukune could see how pale he had become. His eyes were sunken and his cheeks looked hallow. If he didn't know better he would have thought that he was looking at a ghost. When he nodded Moka started to get into her basket but stopped when he spoke.

"Don't leave." His voice was hoarse and scratchy. "I don't want to be alone." Moka returned to his bedside. "Can you stay here tonight?" He patted his comforter. Moka contemplated the request. If he was a cruel master he would have shown that a long time ago. This request was innocent. It was a request from a young man who needed comfort after a tragedy.

Sighing she pushed him lightly toward the other side of the bed. "Move over." Tsukune smiled in gratitude. Sliding over to the other side he lay down and let out a heavy relaxing breathe.

"Thank you." Moka watched as his eyelids started to flutter, opening a little less each time the brown orbs were revealed. Eventually his breathing slowed and his face became peaceful. With every sign of sleep present Moka got comfortable herself and let darkness wash over her.

Moka woke before Tsukune once again. She chalked it up to all the emotional turmoil he had felt recently. After quickly getting changed into one of the many dresses Kasumi had ordered for her she opened the door to the hall to retrieve breakfast. When she moved the oak slab she came face to face with Yukari. The little witch had her hand up to knock, a look of surprise on her face at the sudden opening of the door. "Erm, hi." Moka blinked at the greeting before moving out of the way and motioning for the girl to enter. After she entered the vampire pushed the breakfast trolley into the room and closed the door. Mean while the little witch watched a sleeping Tsukune. "He's usually up by now." Yukari murmured a little disturbed by this fact. She knew that the only way he wouldn't wake up early would be because he was sick, injured or something was bothering him greatly. If something wasn't bothering him after the events two days ago she would have been worried for his mental health, but it didn't make the site of him sleeping past nine o'clock any less creepy.

"We should wake him up, over sleeping isn't healthy." Yukari nodded in agreement. Going over to the young mans bed side the little witch started poking him with her wand singing 'wakey wakey eggs and bakey'. 'So that's where he got it.' Moka thought, remembering the times he had woken her up in the same fashion. As he started to come back to the waking world Moka set out the breakfast which was ironically eggs and bacon. As they ate Yukari explained why she had come.

"I used a locator and categorizing hybrid spell after removing all pocket dimension signals registered in the witches directory and any that don't contain life. I was left with seven dimensions that could be Mikogamis." Yukari explained. The witches had a directory with all known pocket dimensions created. Any others would mean they were created by someone other than a witch and if it contained life it would most likely mean an illegal haven for monsters.

"If it is that simple to find wouldn't the government have found it all ready?" Moka asked as she finished eating. Yukari gave her a look.

"Do you have a better idea?" Moka narrowed her eyes but remained silent. "Ruby said she will help me set up the spells to get to the dimensions. Apparently she figured out the human and monster gene connection not that long ago but was unsure of what to do with the information."

It was a pleasant surprise finding out that they weren't the only ones who knew. Tsukune nodded and asked. "Will she be coming with us?"

Yukari shook her head. "No, because we figured it would look suspicious if she suddenly decides to come traveling with us when we barely know her." Tsukune nodded in understanding. "Setting up the spells shouldn't take long. We can have them set up by tonight. How does that sound?" The two teens nodded in agreement. They all agreed to leave as soon as they could. "You two pack the stuff you will need and I'll go start on the spell." Before either could say anything else the girl bounced out of the room.

"What exactly do we need?" Tsukune asked offhandedly. Moka could only shrug her shoulders. What do you bring on a tour of illegal pocket dimensions?

**Yes, what do people bring on tours of illegal dimensions?**

**-Para**


	10. Chapter 10

**What is this witch craft? An update? Why yes, yes, it is an update. Hello world. I have briefly returned to give you the long-awaited (at least I hope it is long-awaited) next chapter of A Masters Care. With all the hard work I have put into school I am now on the honour roll. Woo hoo. Now if only I can stay there. I will slowly but surely continue to update but the wait between chapters may be rather long. I am however working on an agreement with another author that could speed up the update rate. To all the readers that actually bother to come and read this story again after such a long wait I love you (in a completely platonic way) all.**

Chapter 10

Packing had been difficult. The two teens gathered the clothing they would bring with them. All of it mostly consisting of pants and short-sleeved shirts. Their small duffle bags sat on the bed filled with the necessities. They still had a few hours to kill before the portal spell was supposed to be finish.

The two teens sat in silence. Tsukune was perched at his desk once again reading the book about vampires. His interest in the species had grown the longer he knew the vampire lounging on his bed. Moka lay comfortably on the hybrids comforter lost in thought.

'What happened to Kokoa? I haven't even had the time to even think about her with everything that has happened.' Her thoughts continued to wander. 'Tsukune has been so kind. I still wish every filthy human would die, but if I had a choice he would be the exception.' Rolling onto her side the vampire closed her eyes. Unknowingly she slipped into unconsciousness. Fragments of memories floated through her dreams. Kokoa demanding a fight. Her fathers face set in a stoic frown. Her mothers kind smile. Kalhula beaming as she riffled through her closet. Akua when she first arrived at the castle. Lastly pher friends playfully arguing before the images are dispersed when Tsukune carefully shook her shoulder. "Moka its time to leave."

She thanked the gods she was turned away from him as salty tears silently streamed down her face. "Alright, I'll be out in a second." Her voice was surprisingly steady. She heard the sound of Tsukunes door closing before she sat up. She allowed herself a moment to let the homesickness wash over her before fiercely scrubbing the tears away with her palms. 'Just a little longer, and everything will be fine. I will see my family, and if all goes well the slave trade will be abolished and there will be peace.' The vampire stood up quickly, grabbed her pack and marched outside with renewed determination.

When she exited out on to the front steps she saw a witch hunt reversed. It seemed Yukari and Ruby had decided they wanted a picture of the group before departure, but Tsukune must have not been feeling very photogenic seeing as he was running away from the camera with two grinning witches snapping at his heels. Getting a devious idea she calmly walked unnoticed to the camera that was placed on a stand. She unclipped the camera from its place and turned toward the rowdy trio. The vampire watched them for a moment as they tied Tsukune to a tree before she put two fingers in her mouth and let out an ear shattering whistle. They all snapped their heads toward her in surprise. "Stop torturing Tsukune or the camera dies." Moka held up the camera threateningly. The witches scrambled away from their victim, and carefully inched their way out of sight.

The vampire glided over to her incapacitated master and crouched down beside him. "Thanks Moka, I thought I was a goner." He smiled as the vampire rolled her eyes at his over dramatic exclamation before his smile turned into a horrified expression as Moka threw the camera to a reappeared Ruby.

The witch grinned manically as the vampire laughed in a sing song voice "picture time." Moka put her arm around her horrified, and now blushing master, as the camera flashed capturing the vampire and hybrid grinning evilly and blushing up a storm respectively.

"Moooookkkkaaaaaaa you are sooooo meeeeeeaaaaan!" Tsukune let out a high-pitched whine once he was finally released from his bonds. The girls laughed as his voice cracked multiple times. The small group made their way over to the hiking packs piled next to the camera stand. Yukari and Tsukune each slung a pack over their shoulders. Yukari and Tsukune must have already said goodbye to the senior Sendos because Moka couldn't see hide nor hair of the older witches. The elder witch of the small group held up a large book inscribed with runes of some language of gibberish that only witches seemed to understand.

"Alright, the portal is set up in the woods about a klick north of here. I'm going to teleport us there so if you need to use the bathroom speak up now." Everyone was dead silent. "Fine, don't blame me if you pee yourself." She began to mutter a rather long spell. It only took a moment for it to take effect, but when it did Moka could feel it. Teleporting felt like her body was being force through a straw. She couldn't breathe at all,and she felt as though her eyeballs decided now was a good time to jump ship and were tearing their way out of her skull. When the spell finally ended it was like landing on the ground after jumping from a plane. She was very pleased when she saw Ruby and herself were the only ones still standing after the disconcerting experience. Both Tsukune and Yukari were laying on the ground groaning.

The vampire nudged the hybrid with the toe of her boot and chuckled when the only response she got was a drawn out "stagabat" which she translated to 'stop that.' Looking up and taking in her surroundings she saw tall red pine trees ringed around the clearing they had landed in. Small boulders were placed between the trees like a barrier keeping the unwanted out. Her gaze finally landed on the dimension portal. It glowed a ghostly purple. It looked as though two young saplings had been bent together to create an archway and inscribed with runes to create a matrix of energy. The purple glow seemed to be coming from a peculiar crystal formation growing from the base of the small trees. Moka was snapped from her observation when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You okay? You spaced for a moment." The vampire turned to the hybrid.

He was now on his feet, but he still had a pale complexion from the disconcerting experience of magical teleportation. "I'm fine. I was just looking at the portal." She responded truthfully. Tsukune nodded with a small smile of understanding before removing his hand from her shoulder and striding over to the two witches. Ruby and Yukari had been finishing up the last few calculations before they activated the portal.

"Okay, we are as ready as we'll ever be, so is everyone ready?" Ruby questioned. She looked at the three travelers in turn, and each time getting a determined nod of confirmation. The elder witch raised the gibberish book once again and began chanting. This spell was much more complex and longer than the basic teleportation spell. The chanting went on for several minutes. The rest of the group waited with bated breath as she finished. Once the rhythmic words ended the portal flared up in a bright flash of purple light so harsh everyone had to cover their eyes.

Once the initial flash was over the portal had become a sight to behold. The saplings had been engulfed in a violet inferno. The flames licked across he young wood, yet it did not burn. The most amazing part of the spectacle was the gaping hole in the surrounding scenery. Within the arch the saplings made instead of red pine the trees had become tall North American fir. "That is the first dimension on the list, yes?" Tsukune inquired. Ruby nodded. An exhausted look had washed over her face. It was obvious that the spell had taken a lot of energy. The group shifted uncomfortably for a moment, each waiting to see who would take the first step. Flicking his eyes from Moka to Yukari Tsukune knew he would have to be the first or it would take forever to get the ball rolling. After taking a deep breath of the forests crisp air he strode forward with hardened resolve. The hybrid carefully pushed his foot through the portal. It looked as though he had stepped in a pool of purple hued water creating wave upon wave of ripples. He pushed the rest of his body through. It felt akin to going under water and yet surfacing at the same time. Once he had recovered enough from the very interesting experience he examined his surroundings.

The air was slightly warmer than on the other side of the portal, and the air smelled earthy and fresh. The fir trees were bunched together in clumps creating a canopy that only let small amounts of noonday sun filter through. As he gazed around he heard the other two members of his party arriving. "Anything interesting marvelous master of mine?" Moka questioned sarcastically. He shook his head before silently proceeding between the trees. The two females of the trio glanced at each other before following.

The small group aimlessly wander around the new dimension for a few hours before stopping for a break in a calm grass filled clearing. "Ugh, I feel like I'm going to die." Yukari groaned as she threw her bag on the ground and plopped down beside it. "I'm used to sitting at a desk researching not trekking through another dimension filled with nature." The little witch shivered dramatically at the word 'nature.' The elder two of the trio chuckled at her antics and began to set up for dinner.

Tsukune tossed the vampire a blood pack he had kept in a small lunch bag lined with ice packs. "Drink. I don't want you feeling ill." The vampire drained the bag without question, because in reality she was famished and blood always felt the most filling. The trio eat lunch quickly before laying down to relax. Yukari was out like a light before her head hit the ground. Moka took the time to find the softest patch of grass she could find before curling up and drifting off to sleep. Tsukune gazed at his two best and only friends in the world for a moment before lying down against a tree. The hybrid pulled out a new book he had grabbed before leaving. He had finished "Vampires for Dummies" just before the group had left so now he was examining "The Monster Encyclopedia". As he read his eyes became increasingly heavier before he slowly drifted off to sleep completely unaware of the eyes that watched them.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am finally back with a new chapter! This felt like it took forever to write mostly because of my lack of motivation at the moment, because the stupid people I have to call my classmates have been wearing at my nerves with a cheese grater. However now that this chapters up I hope I get back into it because now I'm finally getting to the real meat of the story. I hope you all enjoy even though my self editing skills maybe a bit under the bar because of my laziness.**

Chapter Eleven

The attack was swift and precise. Yukari was unconscious before the group had even been aware of their assailants. Tsukune was thrown painfully on to his knees after a hard strike to the face caused a torrent of blood to slide down the left side of his face. His right arm was placed in an agonizing shoulder lock. Moka was carefully, and surprisingly gently, restrained and positioned to face Tsukune. Once the flurry of activity died down the conscious duo finally got a look at their captors. Vampires of all shapes and sizes held them in place. "Father?" Moka blinked in astonishment as Issa Shuzen slowly strode to stand beside Tsukune. A large group of vampires were scattered in a loose scorched around the clearing, each silent and watching intently.

Without a word the vampire leader stomped on the hybrids bent leg. A resonating crack followed by an ear-splitting scream was heard. Pain continued to shoot up Tsukunes leg and into his torso as the vampire ground his heel into the fractured limb. "No, stop hurting him." Mokas pleas went unheard as her father continued to torture her master. "Father please stop. What has he ever done to deserve this?" Her father paused for a moment then turned toward his daughter. Tsukune let out a sigh of relief as the shooting pain dulled to a sharp ache.

"What has he done? Everything!" His previously stoic visage had transformed into one of rage. The vampire snarled as he spoke. "His species is the entire reason why we live in hiding. Why we cower in the corners of the monster realm. " Issa swung his arm around to point at the trembling hybrid. "They are the thing we fear. They are the monsters that hide under our beds waiting to snatch our children away. They are the true monsters." Issa allowed his harsh breathing to calm before continuing. "All we want is peace, but they are keeping us from it." He said 'they' with a hiss of contempt.

"Father, monsters have never been at peace even before the uprising." Issa made a hand signal to the vampire holding Tsukune. In response the vampire pulled on Tsukunes arm even harder until a sickening pop was heard from the trapped limb. A short scream of pain escaped the hybrids mouth before quickly being reigned in. "Father, stop! Please stop." Her cry came out sounding strangled, as though the words had been barely able to escape throat.

The elder vampires face returned to its neutral, yet cold, position. "We are the closest to peace in over a thousand years. All yokai are working toward one goal; the destruction of humans. The only thing standing in our way of eternal prosperity are these disgusting apes." He emphasizes his point with another hard stomp to Tsukunes leg. "Now my dear daughter it is time for you to rejoin your kind." The vampire lord grabbed the hybrids limp hand attached to his dislocated shoulder. The vampire restraining Moka gently moved her forward until she was within arms reach of the hybrid. Moka began to struggle as she realized her fathers intentions. "Knock her out if she becomes too much trouble." Issa hissed as he grabbed the seal. "Be gentle though! She is my daughter." With a flourish he tore the cross from his daughters throat. The trapped yokai energy burst forth, flowing across the clearing. The younger vampire started struggling harder, and jabbed her captor in the stomach for good measure.

Following his orders the restraining vampire placed a quick precise strike to the back of Mokas neck rendering her unconscious. "Moka! You bastard she's your daughter." He hybrid began to fight just as hard as Moka had been. His battle ended quickly however, as a polished shoe stomped on his leg once again. Tsukune let out a strangled cry before finally going still.

Issa slowly lifted his hanging head by his hair. "I know she is my daughter, and that is why I am willing to do anything to keep her safe." The final thing the half vampire saw was the elder vampire carefully lift his daughter into his arms and stalk away with his entourage close behind.

He awoke slowly with pain coursing through his limbs. His nose was assaulted with the harsh sterile smell of chemicals. He scrunched up his face at the unpleasant nasal invasion. He could feel the pull of stitches along his forehead, and the cast that held his leg in place. His arm was strapped to his chest by what he assumed to be a sling, and in his other arm he felt the jab of an IV. After taking full stock of his bodily injuries he opened his eyes, as he did so he felt a grody layer of eye gunk crack and crumble. Tsukunes eyes were met with the sight of his own bedroom. He turned his head to the right groggily to look at the side table housing his clock and noticed that it was seven o'clock in the morning on June twenty-second. His birthday, and two weeks after they left on their inter dimensional excursion. He also spotted several bottles of cleaning supplies usually kept in the houses infirmary. '_Well that explains the smell._' He thought to himself idly. The hybrid carefully lifted himself with a little difficulty into a sitting position and lounged against the pillows placed behind him. After settling himself back into a comfortable position he looked around his room once again. His observations did not last long as his eyes landed on Mokas basket. '_MOKA_!' His sudden realization caused an agonizing jar to his leg. He laid back until the pain died down to a dull throbbing sensation. 'How could I have forgotten Moka? What happened, and how did I get here?' His thoughts flashed by faster than light before his darting eyes landed on two boxes hidden behind the bottles of cleaning supplies. He forcefully calmed himself before grabbing the two objects. Both packages were presents beautifully wrapped in shiny paper. One was two boxes stacked on top of each other wrapped in silver paper and held together by crimson ribbon. The half vampire unwrapped the larger box on the bottom first. It contained a large, thick book with the title The Encyclopedia of Monsters emblazoned on the front and side in raised lettering. He smiled to himself as he read the card that was included.

Dear Tsukune  
You better like your present, or I'm taking it back.  
Cheers Yukari

He chuckled quietly at her interesting message. He turned his gaze to the smaller box by his side. This present was considerably smaller than the book. He carefully removed the paper and the lid of the tiny box. The card board vessel contained a photograph and an object wrapped tightly in linen cloth. He retrieved the photograph first and nearly choked on his own saliva at what it depicted. It was the picture Ruby had taken before the trip. Mokas radiant smile shone out at him from the stiff paper. He saw himself beside her with the expression telling of his desire to have the ability to sink into the ground. With a little apprehension he picked up the thing hidden in linen folds. He felt his hands shaking as he freed the trinket. Once uncovered Mokas silver cross stared back at him from his lap. He could feel hot tears begin to gather in his eyes but made no attempt to stop them. A small sob escaped his throat as he held the cross near to his heart. He laid the cross gently against his clock propping it up right so he could see it. Tsukune held in tears as he reached for the other present. He hoped this would take his mind off of his heart ache.

This box was coated in forest green paper with small silver ribbons held together by his families crest stamped in wax on the intersections. 'Why is my family crest on here? I don't have any more living relatives.' His fingers deftly broke the wax and removed the ribbons before getting to work on the paper cloak. The box underneath was unmarked and a plain shade of white. He lifted the lid of the box with his I injured hand to reveal a coiled tube of leather resting on a pure white showcasing pillow. It was polished and the dyed black animal skin held the sheen of newness, yet the wear on the grip suggested second hand. The teen scrunched his face in confusion until he felt the stinging pull of the stitches on his forehead. Tears still dripped down his face, but he wiped them away as he plucked the included card from between the pillow and box wall. He read the card warily, still not certain who this last gift could be from. He read:

My Son

_You have always had an unnatural interest in monsters no matter how much I pushed you to go into business. I guess you inherited that from your mother. This I hope will allow you to get closer and still be safe. It was your mothers. The first whip she ever used when going into the field for her research. Stay safe, and know that we will always love you_.

Your loving parents Koji and Kasumi Aono.

Tsukune choked on fresh sobs as they bubbled up in his throat. He allowed his tears to stream forth. He curled into himself, only stopping when he felt the sharp jab of the boxes corner pressing into his injured arm. Through his tears he noticed more text lower on the card.

" Ps _and if you get a girlfriend maybe you can get into some kinky stuff_."

In the bottom left corner of the page there was a three panel cartoon of his father suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. As he read the card Tsukune began crying and laughing at the same time. He sobbed and hiccuped until he could no longer breathe.

After regaining some self-control Tsukune moved the boxes and the large book to his side table. He took his other presents into his lap and carefully memorized every detail as though the next time he looked away the precious mementos would disappear. Tsukune ran his fingers along the hard edges of Mokas seal and slowly traced the circular jewel in the center. '_It_ _looks like Mokas eyes._' He thought longingly.

Thoughts of the vampire started to plague his mind, and it continued until he realized he was pining for her. '_Why do I feel this way? I knew her for only a short time yet I want to see and talk with her so much._' The hybrid continued to question himself, his thoughts turned into a chaotic jumble until he decided on a course of action. _'I need to get her back! The only way I can truly know how I feel is if she is with me_.' He clutched the seal to his chest. He breathed in deeply, feeling the new rush of determination flow through him.

"Come hell or high water I will find you Moka, and if anyone has dared to hurt you they will pay dearly."

**Now after this we come to, what I hope is, the awesomeness. If anyone has any recommendations for the story feel free to voice them. When people tell me their speculations of what will happen next it gives me ideas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The great and powerful Para has returned, and I'm quite certain that this is my longest chapter yet. I had a sudden inspiration explosion last night and this is its result. I hope you all enjoy. (On a side note. really needs to update its spelling and grammar checker. It says that 'position' is a complex term but not 'phantasmagoric'. What the hell?)**

Chapter Twelve

Dawn blanketed the Aono estate in an eerie calm. No birds sang the joys of the morning, and no movement could be seen with in the residence. The quiet was suddenly broken by a loud sharp snapping noise. Any normal person would seek out this insistent racket and abruptly silence it so they may sleep for another few hours before beginning their day, but no one would ever dare to interrupt the young master during his unusually timed practice. The only creatures brave enough to even talk to the young heir were part of his inner circle, namely the two witches Ruby Tojo and Yukari Sendo, whom were inbound to silence the noise. The two witches arrived at the dojo doors roughly the same time coming from opposite directions. They gave each other an exasperated look before quietly sliding the delicate paper doors open. When the flimsy barricade was removed the sight that met their eyes was the same as the day exactly one year previous. The clock ticked its minute hand up to the twelve numeral as the hour hand slide down to face the roman five. Their gazes landed on a silver-haired Tsukune gracefully flying upside down through the air and snapping a leather whip simultaneously. The leather moved at lightning speeds to the other side of the room; coiling like a snake around a human shaped combat dummy with a crack. With a quick flick of his wrist the young man sent his target flying into the opposite wall. Tsukune touched down after flipping right side up. His landing was light but his balance was off by a hair. This inconsistency sent him tumbling to the floor. The witches waited with calm expressions as he picked himself up off the floor before going over to him.

As his silver locks faded to their regular chocolate-brown Tsukune looked the picture of miserable. "Tsukune it's five in the morning." Yukari stated. Tsukunes face twitched in acknowledgment, but stayed in an immovable frown. His eyes shifted down and to the right. "This isn't healthy. I know you want to find Moka but you're going about it all wrong." The mans gaze remained downcast.

"It's been two years since she was taken Yukari." Tsukune croaked." Two years and we've found nothing. What else can I do but train?" The fifteen year old witches sharp gaze softened before she turned to the elder witch beside her. Tsukune could tell the two women were having a silent conversation, but what about he could only guess. Finally Ruby sighed in defeat before waving her hands as though to say 'fine, fine do it.' Yukari grinned in triumph before turning back to Tsukune. "We didn't want to tell you this before we confirmed it but I guess now is better than later." The young man raised an eyebrow questioningly." Let's go to your office, cause its going to take a while." Tsukune shrugged and led the two young women to his, formerly his fathers, office.

They entered the wood coated room. It had changed little in the year since Tsukune had taken over Aono co. The company itself had undergone a major working over however. The hybrid had withdrawn any of the companies involvement to the monster slave trade. He redirected all research divisions toward medical research and scientific advancement with a focus on protective technology. For over a month the media had been in an uproar. The press banged at the estates gates day and night until Tsukune threatened to file restraining orders on all persons present after five minutes. The mob had cleared out rather quickly after that.

After regaining consciousness two weeks after Moka was taken by her father Tsukune decided that the best way to find his enemy was to know his enemy. The hybrid examined every little tidbit of information he could find. He studied economics, maths, sciences, social and history, monsters, combat, strategy, and a multitude of other subjects much to the shock of Yukari and Ruby. The two witches had known that the young heir truly despised the lessons his parents put him through. His drive for information was one of the more shocking changes that had rocked their understanding of the hybrid. Had it been his choice Tsukune would have gone to a public school just like all the other teenagers his age, but his parents wouldn't have it. They believed should their son leave the mansion without them phantasmagoric monsters would come and steal him away. Now the boy willingly threw himself into the seclusion. This new development fascinated and scared the living day lights out of the two poor girls. Tsukune finished his research spree in less than a year, as well as high school. The hybrid took his final exams just over twelve months before anyone his age should, according to the general school system. With his knew found knowledge he reformed Aono co.

His obsession with finding Moka however had never abated. Most of his studies revolved around monsters. What they ate, their habitats, anatomy, he studied it all. After letting his body become nothing more than a sack of skin and bones was when Yukari and Ruby intervened. They had been astonished, but also happy, at their friends new-found thirst for knowledge, but they knew that the direction he was going in ended with a slow and agonizing demise. They forced Tsukune out into the sunlight after wrestling him away from his books. The two witches forced the hybrid in front of a mirror and asked him if he was truly able to find Moka in his state. He did not speak to them for days.

Tsukunes silent treatment ended one day when he suddenly appeared at the witches laboratory and said "You're right. I'm sorry." The hybrid disappeared again for another day after that only to reappear when a man claiming to be "Mr. Aonos" personal trainer materialized at the door.

The hybrid began his physical rehabilitation and had found it to be his catharsis. The activity and martial arts allowed the hybrid to release his stress into his movement. His stress diminished and the hybrid began to return to his old self.

But then came the anniversary.

Two weeks before Tsukunes eighteenth birthday the young heir went into a frenzy. His insistent researching resumed however this time he was searching for Mokas location. He had com-endeared a laboratory with a search satellite console. Only after Yukari and Ruby had calmed him down was when they discovered that he believed that he could find her. "I'm strong enough now. I can find her!" His words wrung through the lab space aimed at his two friends. They had looked at him with sorrow and pity before Yukari had grudgingly told him that Moka was gone. "No she's not! I have to find her. I promised myself I would protect her. For all we know she could be dead or dying and I can do nothing!"

"Tsukune, there is no possible way to find her As fast as you want, but I'll make you a deal." Yukari began. "I will monitor the monster realms looking for Moka and when I do I will tell you. I'm sure Ruby will be willing to help as well." The older witch nodded in confirmation. "All you have to do is calm down, continue training, and manage Aono co. Alright?" The hybrid nodded sullenly after realizing his foolishness. The young heir then made his way to the dojo and began the harshest training regime he could find.

Fast forward one year and he was back in the dojo working off his depression only to be interrupted by his two closest friends. Now sitting behind his desk he watched the young witches with questioning eyes. He steepled his fingers and raised his eyebrow in a fashion that could only mean 'well? What is it?'. The duo of witches exchanged a glance before Ruby responded. "We may have found Moka." Tsukunes body visibly jolted before settling down again.

"May have?"

Ruby nodded nervously. "Maybe, we have gotten word of a three monster strike team from the reports we may or may not have illegally intercepted." The hybrid chuckled lightly at her wording but allowed her to continue. "The strike team consists of a vampire, a snow woman, and a succubus. All have been confirmed female, and the vampire was said to have silver hair." Tsukunes eyes widened only a fraction, but Ruby could see his overwhelming desire to believe it was Moka. "We didn't want to tell you until we confirmed if it was her or not." Tsukune nodded in understanding.

"Do you know where this team is now?"

Ruby and Yukari looked at each other nervously. Both women had spied the sharp glint in the hybrids eyes. Swallowing uncomfortably Ruby nodded. Tsukune grinned. His mouth stretching farther than they had seen in two years. "Good." As he said that single word the witches saw the fangs buried deep into his gums. His transformation into a vampire had only started becoming noticeable in the past month or so. The fangs had been the first physical change. The hybrid rose from his chair suddenly causing his friends to jump within their seats. He strode with a purpose over to a large oak cabinet opposite the doors leading to the adjoined living-room. Opening the large cabinet he stepped aside to reveal a suit of similar character to ones worn by the police force. It was all black with obvious kevlar pads sewn on. It looked to be of military grade. "This is the Achilles reflective mesh mark two, or ARM-M2. Mark one is going to become available to police forces in two months. Mark two is an upgraded version using a new Kevlar weave the research divisions have been testing. It is still experimental, but the armour has already been tested and has stood up to nine millimeter gun fire and had no visible signs of give or damage. It has also defended against a standard issue military knife as well as several smaller more common knives. Testing is still on going but once finished this body armour will most likely be the best on the market." The witch duos eyes were wide. Their brains were still processing all the information thrown at them. Without giving them a chance to respond the hybrid continued.

"The armour contains liquid impact plats that will protect the average human body from several hundred kilo of force. The Kevlar and spandex fabric stretches easily around the body so each size of the suit is the equivalent of three in regular clothes. The vest and pants contain several pockets both visible and non visible. I have equipped this particular suit with a holster for my whip Belmont, silver wrist knives, a solar flare gun, several rosaries, holy water, expansive hardening foam, an extending iron coated sword and this." The hybrid pulled out a sleek black hand gun. Tsukune gazed at it like it was his pride and joy, worrying his friends greatly.

"Oh hell no! You are not going to go around shooting people. That is where I draw the line Tsukune Mario Aono!" Tsukune flushed at the mention of his middle name.

"Yukari you said you wouldn't use my middle name." Tsukune whined. He intentionally made his voice crack for effect.

"Did not! I said I would only use it when you are being stupid and this counts!" The young witch marched up to the hybrid and wrestled the gun from his grip. "You are not shooting people and that is final!" Had Tsukune been a dog his ears and head would have been down in shame as the young teen chewed him out about how dangerous guns were, what it would mean for Aono co if the media got wind of the company's heir running around toting a gun, and how would he ever find Moka from a cell in jail. Breathing hard after her rapid fire tirade she leveled her piercing gaze on the cowering man four years her senior. "Give me one good reason why I should ever let you touch this ever again." She waved the fire arm in the young mans face before crossing her arms and waited for an answer. Her gaze was piercing. It greatly reminded him of his mother when she was angered.

"Um for one it doesn't shoot bullets." Tsukune stutter out from his position crouching behind his desk. "It shoots tranquilizers capsules filled with different mixtures designed to tranquillize different species, and it is a fully registered gun. I have the papers for it here." The hybrid pulled a small stack of papers from his desk drawer and slide them toward the angry witch before completely ducking under the desk. After scrutinizing the papers for a full ten minutes Yukari sighed in defeat.

"Fine you can go find this strike team." Tsukunes fist appeared from under the desk in what appeared to be a fist pump of triumph. "Buuuuuut..." A groan sounded from under the piece of furniture. "You have to let me put a tracking spell on you and you have to check in via long-range radio every twelve hours." Silence filled the office for several minutes as Yukari waited for a response. Finally Tsukunes mass of dark side swiped hair came into view. Narrowed eyes emerged from under the desk before stopping. The hybrids hands came up on either side of his head to steady himself on the desk. He glared for a few moments before he ground out a reluctant 'fine'. Yukari nodded triumphantly. Tsukune could already see that her victory was already going to her head.

Both Yukari and Tsukune turned in surprise when a laughter suddenly filled the room. Ruby was rolling on the floor laughing her heart out as the remaining members if the trio stared in confusion. "What's so funny?" Tsukune questioned tentatively. Ruby continued to laugh but was able to pull herself off the floor.

"You" Ruby pointed at Yukari."Just yelled at him for having a tranq gun when he also has stuff equivalent to acid to some species." Yukari blushed at her mistake while the hybrids face scrunched in confusion.

"Yeah, and?"

"And your middle name is Mario." The elder witch erupted into laughter once again while Tsukune groaned and hid his face in his hands. "You're named after a video game character!" Her laughter continued for several more minutes before finally abating.

"Actually I'm named after a restaurant." Ruby raised her eyebrow at this. "Erm... When my parents went traveling for a few months before I was born they stopped at a restaurant and apparently they liked it a lot cause they named me after it even though most Japanese don't have middle names. Unfortunately they didn't think of the repercussions of naming me after a video game character. Every time my cousin comes over she asks if I like mushrooms yet." Both witches snickered at this revelation. Tsukune clenched his teeth in embarrassment before quickly striping the ARM-M2 off of its mannequin and grabbing all the high-tech devices. Bundling it all into his arms he turned back to his friends. "I'm going to change into this, while I'm gone you guys can..." Drawing a blank on an order he flushed once again as they continued to snicker. "Stop laughing!" The Aono heir vacated the room as laughter erupted anew behind him.

Yukari poked her head around the door frame and yelled "Hurry up and get your ugly butt in that suit." Laughter erupted anew from the office as Tsukune quickened his pace.

After slipping into the suit in his room and checking all his equipment was in order he made his way back to his office. He pressed his ear to the door to check if there was any sound of laughter at his expense. Hearing none he entered and shut the door. Turning around he found his two friends pouring over several satellite images. Taking a step closer he saw that the satellite had taken pictures of what appeared to be a camp site. "Tsukune get your good looking butt over here." Tsukune paused at that comment and turned to its origin.

"I thought you said my butt was ugly?"

Yukari shrugged as she spoke. "I lied, now sit down" Shaking his head Tsukune resumed his journey to the desk and sat in his chair.

"What you need to know is this camp has three inhabitants each a member of the strike team. A few days ago they broke off from a bigger camp. This one." As Ruby stated the facts she held up a picture of a larger group of tents in what looked to be located near the Canadian Rocky Mountains according to an accompanying map. "They traveled along the mountains heading toward the American border. I recommend keeping a low profile especially near the border seeing as an international incident would be bad." Tsukune nodded in understanding while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Just to add on to Yukaris statement before, you do have a nice butt." Tsukune swung his head toward Ruby and shot her an unimpressed look. "What? I thought you needed a confidence boost. You are wearing spandex after all."

"I don't need a confidence boost. I have a big gun." The hybrid held up the large side arm that had been previously resting on the desk. The room erupted in laughter at Tsukunes intentional innuendo. "Okay, it's time for me to head out." Grabbing his gun Tsukune made a beeline for the door.

"Not so fast Mario." Tsukune froze when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. "I think you're forgetting your side of the deal." Tsukune turned his head slowly. He was absolutely terrified of what he would find, and he had every reason too. His slow neck movement brought a face worthy of a demon into his line of sight. "The tracker spell hmmm, Or did you forget?" Tsukune remained frozen in terror as Yukari threateningly withdrew her wand from the confines of her hat, and then she grinned. "Where do you want it?"

"Huh!"

The young witch rolled her eyes. "The tracking spell is kind of like a stain on your skin. Seeing as most people don't want a giant splotch on them the witches made them into tattoos. So where do you want yours and what do you want it to look like?"

Bewildered the hybrid stared at Yukari for several moments before snapping out of his shock. "Um flames I guess. This isn't permanent right?" Tsukune looked toward Ruby for answers. The elder witch shook her head.

"No, it's not permanent. Once the spell is removed the stain goes away. Is it okay if Yukari puts it on your shoulder? That's the easiest place to put it, because it's still part of an extremity but is close to the main body."

"Uh sure. Go ahead." The young witch waved her wand and muttered several words before bringing her wand down on Taukunes shoulder like she was trying to cut his arm off.

"Ow! What the hell Yukari?" The young witch turned with a huff.

"That's for trying to leave without the tracker." She then spun around and whacked him over the head. "And that was for trying to leave without the radio." Ruby chuckled as she handed a small rectangular box to the hybrid as he nursed his poor head. "Now go! You have a little time and a long way to go. The flight is at least eight hours even on that fancy jet of yours." The hybrid stalked out the office door clutching the radio, rubbing his throbbing skull, and muttering about Hybrid abuse.

Eight and a half hours later and the Aono family private jet touched down in Revelstoke British Columbia Canada. The hybrid had donned a pair of casual slacks and a dress shirt over the tight-fitting combat suit. Exiting the plane he turned to the flight attendant next to him. "There is a car waiting, yes?" The attendant nodded and directed his attention to a nice but nondescript car. "Thank you." He opened the trunk of the car and placed a duffel full of rock climbing gear into the storage space.

"Have a wonderful rock climbing trip Mr. Aono."

The young man turned toward the voice. "I will. Thank you Mishima." The pilot bowed to his employer and headed over to the van that had been called for the crew to take them to their hotel. As they left the hybrid secured all of the equipment he had brought to create a convincing alibi then made his way to the left side of the car. Before entering he checked all of his other equipment including his gun. The last thing he checked was the small slip of paper he had placed in the front pocket of the kevlar suit. The photograph of himself and Moka. Reassured that it was still there he entered the car. Driving on the left side of the car was odd to him still, but he had forced himself to learn and get a proper license in several countries in case he was ever in a situation when he didn't want a driver present.

After driving for a couple hours Tsukune finally pulled into a parking lot. The lot itself was for the cars that hikers and rock climbers drove up the mountain but couldn't drive to the campsites themselves. It was the perfect place to stash his car without gaining any suspicion from locals.

Pulling out a GPS Yukari had shoved into his hands just before leaving. He checked his position compared to his destination. Turning the electronic compass so it pointed toward the glowing red dot representing the strike teams camp he looked up... And saw a gigantic rock face. "Fuuuuuuuuuck." If his long drawn out curse didn't clearly show his irritation then his next reaction did. Picking up a climbing pickaxe from the bag of climbing gear he lobbed it with all his strength into a tree ten meters from his car. The blade sank deep into the wood with the handle sticking straight down parallel to the trunk. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself he removed the pick from the tree and stored it back in the duffel. "I guess I'm going to need this stuff after all." The hybrid hoisted the large bag onto his back and started his long trek toward the mountain. This was going to be a long day.

Finally the mountain was behind him, or under him technically. After several close calls, getting attacked by large birds defending their nests and loosing one or two climbing spikes he made it to the top. Checking the GPS Tsukune saw he was close. Very close.

The electronic map revealed Tsukune was less than a kilometer away. "I hope I didn't miss them." Before going any further the hybrid decided to check in with Yukari. Taking the long-range radio he tapped the on button. "Hello Yukari? You there? This is me checking in. Hellooooooo?" He paused for a moment to see if he would get a reaction. The receiver crackled to life.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Tsukune shrugged. Not that she could see it. "Nope, it's around eleven or noon here."

"ITS FUCKING THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING YOU-"

Tsukune quickly pulled the receiver away from his ear. Tsukune really didn't want to hear what she would do to him when he got home. He wanted it to remain a surprise. Hearing silence from the other end he assumed she hung up and switched off the radio. Now was the time to find the camp.

The hybrid stealthily creeped through the foliage of the mountain. Using the sparse undergrowth as cover when ever he could. When the GPS said the hybrid was within twelve meters he shut it off, got onto his belly and started crawling army style. The pace was slow but this way of travel seemed much quieter. Finally coming to a small cliff facing down into a small valley he saw the camp. There were three large tents. They all looked like mini houses. The roof coverings were all raised in the form of a pyramid and the bases each formed a cube of protection around the inhabitants. The dwellings all looked very permanent, or at the very least long-term. 'Are they on leave or something?' Tsukune continued to observe until he felt a small flare of yokai behind him. "Oh shit."

"You got that right buddy." Before the hybrid could turn around he felt an arm snake around his neck, putting him in a choke hold. 'No can't die now. Not when I'm so close.' Before loosing consciousness the hybrid was able to gasp out an almost inaudible 'Moka!'

"Oy! Wake up you stupid human. We don't have all day." A shock of cold water poured over Tsukune forcing him awake in a very unpleasant manner. He groaned. "And the lights turn back on, welcome to the land of the living!" The insistent voice definitely sounded female, but he knew it wasn't Moka. His back was press against some thing hard and he could feel his shoulders ache from having his hands tied behind his back. He could tell that he was sitting. His legs were awkwardly splayed out in front of him. Tsukune allowed his eyes to flutter open.

Once his vision stopped swimming he finally took in his surroundings. Grey canvas walls and crude living arrangements set up on one side. Tsukune himself was tied to the large wood pole holding the tent up, they had obviously taken away his belt. The garment containing most of his gadgetry was laying on a foldable table well out of his reach. They obviously did not take prisoners often because he could still feel the spring-loaded wrist blades on his arms. The hybrids gaze finally landed on his captor. A rather short woman with blue hair and a rather large chest. Tsukune coughed lightly and turned his gaze away only to find another inhabitant of the tent. Another woman slightly shorter than the last. Her hair was a soft purple and her gaze was ice cold. Deciding the best place for his eyes was the floor he placed them there. He started to Pull at the cord binding his wrists to the pole but was interrupted by a soft voice. "You won't be able to break that. It has unicorn hair weaved in. Not even a full grown vampire could get free." Tsukune looked toward the voice. All he saw was the purple haired woman's icy gaze.

The flap of the tent rustled signaling the arrival of the third member of the strike team. "I see he has woken up." It was one statement but Tsukune would know that cool voice anywhere.

"Moka!"

Her crimson eyes shot over to meet his gaze. Their moment didn't last long, for the blue haired woman had shoved a burlap sack over his head with an insistent 'quiet you!" This was obviously not part of their interrogation plan seeing as he heard Moka sigh in exasperation. There was some rustling, he figured it was the sound of hand signals as he also heard an unhappy drawn out 'fiiiiiinnnnee, you get to have all the fun."

The sack was quickly removed after that and his first sight was Moka crouched in front of him. Her crimson irises examining him, picking apart his very being. Tsukune started to think he should speak first but Moka beat him to it. "How do you know my name?"

It was a simple question, yet not easily answered. The only way Tsukune could think to respond was with another question. "You don't remember who I am do you?"

Her eyes narrowed a fraction. "I do not."

Tsukune sighed dejectedly. How could he tell her she had been his slave? Her teammates would obviously take the news badly and with them standing at attention by the exit he didn't feel very inclined to incite their wrath. Tsukune decided on a sort of round about method of revealing the relationship they had. "There is a photograph in the front pocket of my suit. Please look at it."

The vampires eyes narrowed even more in thought. Tsukune could see her thoughts whirring at a mile a minute. Is it a trap? Poison? Is he telling the truth? Eventually she must have come to the conclusion that it was safe because she reached tentatively to his front pocket and withdrew the photo. Her eyes widened to the point of completely showing the white around the iris as she examined the photo. Suddenly the vampire stood up and strode out if the tent much to the shock her partners. "Moka what is it?" The blue haired woman didn't get a response, the vampire was already gone. The next thing the hybrid knew was long very sharp nails pressed threateningly against his throat. "What the hell did you do?" The question came out as a sharp hiss.

The hybrid decided now was the best time to be direct if he wanted to live to see tomorrow. "Moka was may slave briefly." She definitely wasn't expecting that answer. She paused.

"You lie. Moka was never anyone's slave." Her nails pressed harder against his neck. The thin blades broke the skin and small beads of crimson began to form. She was going to kill him if he did not prove what he said was true.

"You're a succubus yes?" The question was sudden enough to deter the girl from her murderous path. She nodded guardedly. "You can walk through people's memories, so if you truly believe I'm lying it wouldn't hurt for you to look." The succubus paused and thought for several moments before turning to her partner. The snow woman had not moved an inch since Tsukune had woke up.

"What do you think?"

The snow woman tilted her head to the side. "It couldn't hurt. That suit is obviously military level gear so if he is lying we may get some good information out of him." The succubus nodded in agreement and removed her nails from his bloody neck. She stood up from her crouching position. Tsukune was only slightly surprised when a tail snaked its way from behind her back. He forced himself to stay calm as the appendage opened and attached to his forehead. Then every thing went black.

His eyes fluttered open once again, but this time he was not bound to a pole. He was laying on the cot he had seen in the living area of the tent. The hybrid strained his ears to see if he could hear what was going on. Hushed whispers floated across from the other side of the tent.

"How do you know that those weren't fake memories?"

"No one could fake them that well, and the time frame matches up with when Moka was captured two years ago."

"I know but still..."

"I know. I don't want it to be true either, but the only way to check is if I go into Mokas memories, I think we have a more likely chance of a rooster laying an egg than her letting me do it willingly."

Two frustrated sighs filled the tent. "If you need to go into her memories I think I can help with that." The two monster whirled around to find their captive awake and staring at them from across the tent. They shared an apprehensive look. Before the snow woman responded.

"What would you suggest?"

Tsukune grinned. He stood up from the cot and went over to the pile of cord discarded by the central tent post.

Holding it up he presented it to the two woman.

"You said not even a vampire could break this yes?"

**Ooooh cliff hanger! It is actually kind of obvious what they're going to do, but what they find I hope will be an interesting twist.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello darlings. How is everyone today? Me? Oh just dealing with major flooding issues. No big deal. I would have posted sooner but excessive rain has caused epic flooding around where I live. Fortunately I live on a rather big hill, but my cousins weren't so lucky. We're working on cleaning everything up but I'm pretty sure it's going to be a long haul. Anywho last chapter Tsukune went all Batman on everybody, and then got his ass kicked. So what happens after he's in cahoots with Mizore and Kurumu? Read to find out.**

Chapter Thirteen

After storming from Kurumus tent Moka had fled to her own dwelling across the clearing. Her thoughts were uncertain and agitated, something she had not felt for over a year and a half. The Vampire ducked under the tent flap and strode over to her foldable desk. She placed the photo on the plastic table top and examined it closer. It was obviously a well-loved picture. The creases and ragged edges told of many moments gazing upon the image. 'It could be a ploy created by the human military, but why would they target me? I'm just a captain.' Her thoughts continued to run through different scenarios. "Why does this bother me so much. I've never met him before." She murmured to herself. The vampire rubbed her eyes tiredly as she felt mental exhaustion take its toll. 'I'll use standard interrogation methods. That's the best course of action.' The captain folded the picture along the creases, and careful not to damage it, placed it in her uniforms front pocket.

The Yokai military only had uniforms for officers of captain or higher due to low resources. All other military personnel were required to obtain suitable clothing for their position. The standard uniform worn when in base camp was a green camouflage patterned jumpsuit. Kurumu on multiple occasions had told her that it clashed horribly with her hair colour, but Moka always responded with 'it's standard procedure.' The suit contained two sets of pockets on the pants and a pocket on either side of the chest. Moka personally was not the biggest fan of the uniform either, but not wearing it was against the rules and not following the rules meant chaos, or so said her father.

The silver-haired vampire straightened her uniform and smoothed out the creases before going back to her comrades tent. She stopped just outside the fabric structure. After taking a deep breath she listened for any sounds inside. Odd. It was completely silent. Even breathing seemed muted. Moka shrugged and shook her head. If anything was wrong Kurumu or Mizore would have called. Watching a human could not be that difficult could it.

She lifted the tent flap carefully and entered. Her crimson eyes darting around to take in the situation. The human we still on the floor tied to the post. His shoulders must have been aching after being stuck in that position for at least an hour. Kurumu was leaning against a stack of supply crates on the left. She seemed relaxed and unconcerned. Her wings rustled quietly behind her. Why was her tail flicking? Didn't she usually have it wrapped around her waist? Where was Mizore? Something was wrong here.

A soft brush of cold air on her neck answered her last question. The silver-haired girl felt a sudden pressure on her nape, and then weakness. The sudden drain of her power forced her to her knees. "What? What is the meaning of this?" She was furious with herself that her voice sounded weak with shock. Were they betraying her? No, they wouldn't, not after all they had been through together. They had known each other for years.

Suddenly arms clad in black encircled her. "We are trying to figure out what happened to you." The vampire struggled weakly as she felt thin cord circle around her upper arms and wrists in a binding hold. "Something doesn't add up and we're trying to find out what." The human babbled. What could he have possibly told her friends that would have them turn on her like this. The cord tightened with a sharp tug and was secure. The human removed himself from her person promptly and scrambled out of the way. Mizores cold fingers slipped an object into the bindings. It had almost the same chill as the snow woman's skin but felt metallic. A cross! They had sealed her powers with a cross! Fury enveloped her senses. They had sealed her power. Her, a mighty vampire. Her writhing intensified.

She saw red for a moment until an agonizing shock seared down her body. "I'm sorry Moka, but we need to know." Mizores soft cool voice held a tint of sorrow. The snow woman had placed her hand covered in a thin layer of ice on the vampires green clad back and let it melt. The liquid had soaked through the heavy material and painfully disrupted the vampires yokai. Mizore embraced her friend from behind during the slight reprieve from the vampires battle for freedom and held her still. "Kurumu hurry."

The succubus darted forward with her tail unfurled. "I will try to be quick, but it may take a while. I leave our bodies to you Mizore." Kurumus tail placed itself upon Mokas forehead gently. "I am really sorry Moka. Normally I wouldn't even dream of doing this, but I have a really bad feeling." The blue haired girl kneeled in front of her friends bound form, and gripped her shoulders. The vampire stared at the succubus with hurt in her crimson gaze. "I'm sorry." Kurumu whispered so softly that her words could barely be heard. A moment later their eyes slide shut leaving Tsukune and Mizore in the waking world.

The hybrid breathed a sigh of relief as they fell into unconsciousness. The snow woman detangled herself from her friend and returned to her position by the tents entrance. Tsukune made himself comfortable on one of the supply crates. A tense silence fell over the room. The only sounds being breathing and the sound of fabric against fabric as the tents inhabitants shifted impatiently. Tsukune began to think that maybe he should say something to break the awkward silence. The human stared at his lap and opened and closed his mouth trying to find something to say. Fortunately the other conscious resident of the tent spoke first.

"Kurumu said that Yokai are sub-species of humans."

Tsukunes gaze shot up in surprise. He had not expected Mizore to be the one to initiate the conversation. He worked his jaw trying to find a response.

"She also said that you could have used this information to end Yokai slavery. I have no idea how you could, but apparently you were going too. Why didn't you?"

Over the course of her questioning she had travelled slowly across the expanse of open ground between her and Tsukune. Now she was less than a meter away with an accusatory look in her eye.

"I- I..."

Tsukune trailed off knowing full well his excuse was pathetic in every sense of the word. His eyes gazed down into his lap. His long hair swept down over his face in an attempt to hide from the question.

"I... wanted to free everyone with Moka."

Silence suffocated the air. Tsukunes head tilted up slowly as he tried to see Mizores expression. The snow woman had a look of disbelief on her face. Then confusion washed away the disbelief and then finally anger took over as she realize that he was serious. "You wanted to free everyone with Moka? You wanted to free the slaves with a girl by your side like some kind of anime hero?" The snow woman leaned forward in anger. "You could have found a way to free monsters a long time ago but instead you go after a girl." Tsukune knew his reason was unbelievably pathetic. He had known that and yet he had continued to search for Moka.

He had pushed the information he had to the back of his mind and tried to find the girl he was fascinated in. He had tried to find Kokoa as well, but had found that she had escaped the night after she had been captured. He was not able to find all the details, but he knew the younger vampire had killed her master the night she had arrived. He knew that he should have been happy that Moka and her sister were with their family again, but he couldn't help but pine for the girl he had come to think of as a best friend.

The hybrid looked away from the snow woman in shame. Mizore scoffed in disgust. The purple haired girl returned to her place guarding the entrance, but had continued to glare at him in scorn. If looks could kill he would have been dead a thousand times over.

With that confrontation over Tsukune finally had a chance to examine the team of three. Kurumu wore dark green cargo pants and a black long-sleeved wool shirt perfect for the cold nights common in the Canadian Rockies. The entire ensemble was finished with black combat boots laced together with sparkly black laces. 'She must have tried to spice up the uniform a bit.' The hybrid thought lazily. Her blue hair appeared to be long but was held back and up by elastic hair bands. Her azure bangs stayed out of her face with the help of ia purple head band.

His eyes traveled to Mizore. She had stopped glaring at him and had started to gaze out the tent flap. Her gaze seemed unfocused and distant. Tsukune could sense her yokai expanding in periodic waves. 'Must be searching for signs of life with her yokai.' Her form was clad in what he thought was a very unconventional kilt and blouse. She may have an incredible resistance to the cold ,but to wear the outfit into combat just did not seem possible. Her purple hair was cut to utilitarian shortness. It did not touch her shoulders and her bangs naturally seemed to stay out of her eyes.

Finally his gaze landed on Moka. Both of the other women were beautiful in their own way but when he finally looked at Moka his heart leapt into his throat, now that he finally had a chance to really look at her he was entranced. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in a silver curtain, and her neck arched forward in a beautiful curve. Her temple rested on Kurumus shoulder allowing her face to be open and uncovered by the silky strands. Had her eyes been open he knew that they would have been a stunning shade of red. Her skin was blemished far less than the average teenager cursed by puberty. Her bodies surface was pale, almost sickly pale, but it still held signs of good health. He could barely tear his eyes away yet he knew that if he looked for to long Mizore may start asking questions.

His eyes started to look around the tent. It was a basic living space with a foldable bed and several crates acting as table tops. It was sparsely decorated. There were three pictures on a smaller crate. One contained Kurumu and an older woman of obvious relation. Another contained all three girls of the strike unit holding up some form of badge that he assumed meant they graduated boot camp. It easily could have had some other meaning but seeing as they were in the military and it looked like it had been taken maybe a year ago that was his assumption. The last photo was turned away, but he could see the out line of two people embracing through the glare of the glass.

'Maybe it's a boy friend?' Tsukune thought idly as his focus returned to the unconscious figures in the center of the tent. It seemed like it was going to be a while before they showed any signs of stirring.

'This is going to take a while.'

**Well this was kind of a fluff chapter, but it did get out some back ground about what happened to Kokoa and why Tsukune didn't continue with the original plan, as pathetic as his excuse was. I am hoping to get the next chapter out soon, but there is no guarantee. So what I'm going to do is say I will continue posting, but expecting consistent updates is a dream crushed under foot. As a final note I would like to ask opinions on pairings for Kurumu and Mizore, and it can't be Tsukune. Tsukune is spoken for. So send me a review or message with your opinion and I'll see which one i like best**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello darlings! I have returned! Here is another chapter showing what happened before Tsukune received Moka. I am aware it is a long time in coming but here it is.**

**The delay was because I fell head first into several fandoms. One being My little Pony. Before someone goes 'eeeew its for little girls' yes, yes it is for little girls, but the thing that got me hooked was the animation (I want to do computer animation once I'm out of school). Add on the amazing writing and voice acting over all it is an amazing show and I would recommend it to anyone. And to all those people who latch on to the negatives of a fandom remember there is always a creepy corner in a fandom, some fandoms corners are bigger than others. (And Bronies make absolutely amazing music)**

**Now that that's out-of-the-way I just want to inform my readers that I'll be going back and editing a few things. Some will be for my own peace of mind and others will be for the plot. In the next chapter I will list all that I have edited and whether rereading is needed. Now here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Fourteen

Kurumu felt as though she was falling. Wind buffeted her body as she flew downward at startling speeds. She fluttered her eyes open. Dry cold air assaulted her eyes evaporating the natural liquids instantly. The succubus snapped her eyes closed again. In the brief moments she had vision Kurumu confirmed two things: one, yes she was falling, and two, she had successfully infiltrated Moka's memories.

Shuzen castle loomed in the distance. Its ominous presence creating a dark atmosphere. Pine forests permeated the land around the buildings dark stone walls. Three roads extended from the castle entrance each in a different direction. They snaked through the trees like tendrils creeping up a moss-covered wall.

As the ground grew nearer Kurumu decided it was probably in her best interest to extend her wings and fly the rest of the way down. Her leathery appendages extended from her back with a harsh meaty snapping sound and caught the air with practiced ease. The succubus glided over to the castle and land softly on one of the high garden walls. She exhaled in an icy puff, creating a large cloud of steam. 'Hmm must be sometime in late October or early November because it's cold but there is no snow on the ground.' Kurumu surmised as her breath dissipated into pale wisps of warm fog.

The blue haired girl scanned her surroundings carefully, her foggy breath made a trail around her head as it moved. Her gaze landed on an open window on the third floor. 'Lucky me. Easy entrance.' The succubus slipped between the two open panes of glass with a flying grace only seen in birds of prey. She hid behind the curtains the second she was through. It may not be real to Kurumu but if Moka's memories were disturbed too much it could cause irreparable damage to the young vampires psyche.

Peeking from behind the drapes the succubus saw she was alone on a long balcony lining a large ballroom. Below the marble ballroom floor gleamed white in the light of the large chandeliers. A large pine tree had been set up and decorated in a festive manner. 'It must be close to Christmas time, but what year?' Her internal questions were cut off as the large double doors opened at the far end of the hall. A silver-haired head slide through the gap between the doors and looked around. When no one appeared to be in the immediate vicinity the head was followed by a body. 'Hmm, way to far back. She's still just a little kid.' The younger memory of Moka dashed across the large room, her white dress fluttering behind like a flag, and slid on sock covered feet to the base of the tree.

The child wasted no time in picking up a present and shaking it slowly, then quickly, to see if it gave a hint to what the wrapped box contained. Kurumu chuckled at little Moka's actions as she prepared to jump forward in the memory stream.

Closing her eyes the succubus manipulated the passage of time with a single thought. 'Forward.' Memories sped past, locations changed, and the young child that had been investigating her gifts became a young woman. Snapping her eyelids open she saw she was in a small kitchen. 'This is the place we stayed at during military training.' Recollections of the hellish training came to mind causing a chill to go up her spin.

The noise of the front door trying to be opened reached her ears, and she quickly dove behind the island style counter. Moments later the older Moka, looking almost the same as the one of current time, walked into the kitchen and set a large shoulder bag on the counters surface. Kurumu watched carefully as the vampire walked around the island. The succubus tiptoed around in the opposite direction taking care not to be seen. 'Because this is a memory she can't sense me, but I can sense her and all other inhabitants of the memory realm. The older Moka opened the kitchens fridge and peered inside. Kurumu prepared herself to move backwards in the memory stream, but something stopped her. The Vampire had taken a plate covered in plastic wrap out of the fridge and set it on the counter. Moka turned away for a moment to grab an eating utensil, and at that moment the succubus stole a glance at what was on the plate. 'That's my cheesecake that went missing! She ate my cheese cake! She is in so much trouble.' Kurumu knew that now was not the best time to confront the vampire because these events were a recording of the past, but that didn't make her any less angry. 'Backward.' She ground out. Time started to reverse.

The older Moka walked backwards, replaced the cheesecake in the fridge, picked up her bag and walked back out the door in reverse. Events blurred together in reversed haze. Every now and again she would slow down the reversal to see where she was in time. Military training flashed by, then when the three girls had been reunited after Moka was taken to a bunker after being abducted. 'It should be just before this.' The succubus rewound the memory for a while longer then stopped.

Kurumu stood in a tall pine forest. The trees created a dark ominous atmosphere just like Shuzen castle that stood in the distance. She looked around trying to find her silver haired friend. A flash of silver and red off to her left told Kurumu where the sisters had been fooling around.

The succubus took to the trees, and hid among the branches of the thick pines. She could see Moka and Kokoa in a clearing. They dashed at each other and attacked with the intent to kill. 'Sparring. Typical.' The two sisters collided and Kokoa was flung into a tree.

"Kokoa. We should really head back. We are rather far from the castle and the sun is starting to go down." Past Moka stated in a commanding tone.

"Can we stay for five more minutes? Please?" The red haired vampire pleaded as she shook wood shards from her head. Her sister rolled her eyes, but finally relented after Kokoa begged again.

"Fine, but only five more minutes. It becomes dangerous at night. The slavers could be out." The older sibling returned to her fighting stance and the two began their battle anew. Kurumu followed the siblings as they fought their way through another kilometer of woodland. Once they flew across one of the twisting roads that snaked through the trees did Moka speak again. "Kokoa we really need to go back now." Kokoa pouted in disappointment but relented.

"Alright let's go." Kurumu waited for them to pass the tree she was hiding in, and followed them silently through the trees. The succubus expanded her yokai senses as far as they would go, trying to find the slavers that she knew would attack. The story told to Mizore and herself had been that Moka and Kokoa had been abducted. Shuzen and the rest of the coven had been able to retrieve Moka, but Kokoa had slipped from their grasp only to show up a day later having escaped on her own. Moka had been taken to a bunker on the edge of Shuzen lands and kept there for several weeks. They did not see her at all since her kidnapping. Once she returned Moka was different. Colder, less caring. More like her father.

That's when the training began. Issa pushed her to her limits time and time again. The reason the young vampire had given her friends was that she wanted to join the Yokai Military to protect other monsters from being kidnapped. Kurumu and Mizore had tried to reason with their silver haired friend but their arguments fell upon deaf ears. Eventually the duo decided if you can not beat them, join them. They joined the military along side Moka with the intention of keeping their friend safe. They had no intention of loosing her again.

The siblings jumped and weaves through the trees back to the castle, as they neared the tree Kokoa was thrown into earlier an expected but disconcerting feeling overwhelmed Kurumus senses. Four small blips appeared ahead on the succubus' internal radar. 'The slavers.' She thought with hatred. 'Both Mokas and Tsukunes stories are consistent so far. One should start to deviate soon.' The blue haired soldier fell back slightly, landing on a tree branch several meters away from Moka, Kokoa and the four blips.

Watching carefully the succubus waited for the inevitable trap to be sprung. The trap was activated swiftly, silver wires shot up in a net covering the path the sisters were taking through the trees. The two vampires were going too fast to even attempt stopping before they hit the shiny mesh. Electricity lanced across their skin in arcing waves. The siblings screamed in agony as the sudden shock continued into prolonged anguish. Kurumu covered her ears trying to block out the screams of her friend. She wanted to rip the slavers limb from limb for doing this to her silver-haired friend. Clenching her eyes shut Kurumu curled up in a hallow of a tree internally begging for the scene to be over. A wave of yokai burst from one of the two sisters. Kurumu was to shaken to pinpoint which one.

Eventually the pain filled wails subsided and were replaced by gasping sobs. The succubus soldier peeked her head around the trunk of the tree and watched as the slavers lifted the two incapacitated vampires into cages covered in seals. The cages were then placed onto the back of a black pick up truck, and covered in blue tarp. The slavers patted each other on the back at a job well done before piling into the truck and driving away. 'Lord Shuzen should show up soon if the story we were told is correct.' And show up he did but something was wrong. The memory had become to vivid. The colours too sharp and the light too bright. When looked at carefully Kurumu could see cracks along the contours of lord Shuzens face as though his image had been sloppily cut and pasted into the memory stream. Had no one come into Mokas memories this anomaly would have gone unnoticed but Kurumu was staring truth in the face.

Lord Shuzen had lied.

**Critisism is always welcome. If you have any suggestions for the story feel free to drop me a line through review or PM.**


End file.
